


I owe you nothing

by Sharpshooter57



Category: Assassin - Fandom, Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Killing, Mild Smut, Tricksters, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpshooter57/pseuds/Sharpshooter57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go to kill your target Evie Frye but things soon become complicated</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Evie Frye?" You glared down at the paper, and looked up to your boss.  
"Do you have a problem?" He asked, you noticed his fist clenching.  
"Not at all Sir, it shall be done" You smiled as you stood up shoving the paper in your pocket and headed for the door before looking over your shoulder at him, "You wouldn't have won" You smiled as you walked out the door, throwing your hood up and you headed down the street.  
"Evie...huh?" You muttered then stopped as you looked down a street seeing another assassin in a top hat standing on a cart yelling something down to men all dressed in green.  
"You call yourself an assassin" You hissed as you scaled a near by building and ran along the roof tops.  
You ran to the edge of a building and sat down on the edge, digging out the piece of paper and unfolding it and reading it.  
"She has a brother, interesting, maybe I can kill two birds with one stone" You smirked, "So they have their own train, la di da" You smirked to yourself as you stood up and made your way over to the train station. You jumped down from the room onto a near by beam and noticed a red train about to leave, you ran down the beams slowly dropping lower and lower before making the final leap to the train, you tried to muffle the noise as much as possible when you landed. You got your balance before jumping over the carriages and looking through the glass in the door, if your target was in there.  
"Here we are" You smirked as you saw a black and red figure, you jumped down in between the carriages, and picked the lock, sliding your tools back into a small pouch on your hip. You slowly pushed the door open, thankfully it didn't squeak, you crouched down as you crawled in the carriage as you got closer to the target they suddenly sat up.  
"Evie, will you shut the door!" A familiar voice said, you swiftly hid behind a near by cupboard, as you heard the man get up.  
You watched as he stood in front of you looking at the door, you held your breath as he slammed the door and went back to the bed, sitting on the edge.  
You stayed perfectly still before his voice broke the silence.  
"You going to come and say hello?" He smirked.  
You sighed smirking slightly as you stood up and walked over to him, and looked down at him pointing a dagger at his neck.  
"Hello, to you too love" He smirked, as you glared at him keeping your face emotionless.  
You watched as he went to reach for his hand, you quickly dived on top of him pinning his arms above his head.  
"You're a little forward" He smirked, as you glared down to him, your eyes widened as he flipped your position, he used one hand to secure your hands above your head, while the other one held your knife.  
"Now what are you doing here?" He glared his voice serious.  
"Why the hell would I tell you?" You hissed up at him, leaning your head away from the knife which he was now holding against your neck.  
"Because, love, I'm in charge of your life right now" He smiled down to you.  
"At least let me know the name of my killer" You sighed up to him.  
"Jacob Frye" He smirked as he pressed the knife closer to your neck.  
"Well, Mr Frye, by all means try to recover from this" You smirked up at him as he looked confused, as you slammed your knee into his crotch, he hissed as he fell to the side, you bolted up throwing him against the side of the train and making a break for the door, you quickly ran out climbing onto the top of the train, you noticed a metal beam coming towards you, you jumped on it as the train flew underneath.  
"Goodbye Mr Frye" You sighed, then smirked slightly as you watched him jump out of the back of the train.  
"You know that bloody well hurt!" He yelled, as he drew his gun.  
"You don't give up do you?" You smirked down to him, as you jumped down onto the floor, you hand resting on the kukri on your hip.  
"Now, now I won't hurt you" He smirked.  
"That gun says otherwise" You snarled at him, as you watched him walk towards you.  
You charged towards him, ducking under the bullet he fired, you drew you kukri as you stood up slashing it upwards, cutting his jacket open as he stumbled back. He threw his top hat to the side, as he clicked his knuckles, you noticed the spiked brass knuckles on his right hand and the gauntlet on the left, you jumped back away from his punch as he kept getting closer to you.  
"Shit" You hissed as you blocked with your arm, the spikes ripping through your sleeve and into your arm, you stumbled back holding your arm not noticing that he hand flung his leg under yours as you fell to the floor, your back landing on one of the metal strips on the track.  
"Ah" You panted the air rushing our of your lungs as Jacob dived on top of you his hidden blade drawn.  
You froze as he grabbed you by the collar hugging you closely to his chest as a train sped past, he quickly dropped your once it had pasted, you froze looking up at him.  
"Why..." You muttered as he looked down at you puzzled, "Why didn't you let me die?"  
"Because you didn't deserve that death" He smiled, making you smile slightly back up to him.  
"And now you owe me something" He smirked, as he withdrew his blade.  
"Thanks but" You smiled half sighed as you stretched your hand to the floor, getting a fist full of dirt, "I owe you nothing" You said coldly as you threw it in his eyes, sliding out from underneath him, and jumping off the bridge landing on a carriage, you watched as he ran to the edge of the bridge as you gave a small wave to him, before kicking the driver in the face and off the seat as you grabbed the reins and sped off.  
"I'm sure, we'll meet again, Mr Frye" You smirked as you sped off back towards your base.

You sat on the chair as your boss yelled insults at you.  
"Not only did you fail to kill the target, now you have someone hunting for you!" He yelled slamming his fist down on the desk.  
"Will you calm down" You sighed, closing your eyes but keeping one slightly open as you watched him walk around the desk.  
"Calm down!" He yelled in front of you, as you opened one eye fully.  
"You bitch!" He screamed about to slap you, when you stuck a knife through his hand as he staggered back.  
"You clearly don't listen" You sighed as you stood up looking over to your boss, you kicked him into the stomach before crouching down resting on one knee and holding him by his collar.  
"Now listen up you bastard" You glared, "You give me the target, and I kill them, anything that happens in between is none of your concern"  
"Guards!" Your boss yelled, as he looked over to the door, which didn't move.  
"Trying to assassinate an assassin with guards, are you that stupid!" You hissed as you spat on his face, as you slammed his head on the floor, before getting up and ripping the knife from his hand.  
"These cost money you know" You smirked as you walked towards the window and jumped out onto a rope, and ran across to another building, you made your way to an factory, you climbed through a smashed window at the top and looked over to the pile of hay you slept on, you took off your belt, and your jacket as you lay them on a table near by, you began to take off your equipment. You looked down through the floor board as you heard the men yelling at children, you so wanted to go and beat them up, but then you would have no where to live, they didn't even know you were up here they never check up here, there was no need. You stood up and wandered over to the window and looked out, your whole body tensed up as you saw Jacob running across the roof tops, you watched as he stopped and looked in your direction, you quickly hid behind the wall, hoping he didn't see you.  
"Are you sure this is the place?" You heard him say.  
"Yes Jacob, now go help the children" A woman sighed, as you leant around your window slightly and saw her.  
"Alright, Evie now leave me too it" Jacob smirked as they both vanished.  
"Damn it" You hissed as you threw your equipment back on, and lay down on the hay pile.  
"Can't sleep, must stay..." You yawned as your vision went blurry.  
"Shit..." You muttered before the room turned black.


	2. Time for a dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go on a mission with Jacob

You woke up to the smell of smoke, you quickly sprung to your feet coughing as you ran over to the desk and began searching around the desk the smoke burning your eyes and lungs, you finally grabbed a small pouch and grabbed you Kukri and dived out the window onto the roof, as flames burst out of the widow, you lay on the floor gasping for breath, your head spinning.  
"There's someone here!" You heard someone shout, you tried to move but you couldn't move the smoke has paralyzed you due to the chemicals it had mixed with in the factory.  
"Well, hello there" Jacob smirked down to you.  
"Stay...back" You panted out as you shuffled back on to your elbows.  
"And what are you doing here?, you're not part of this are you? that could be a problem" Jacob smirked then turned serious.  
You swallowed coughing as you sat up, "You burnt my house, you bastard" You muttered, as he walked over to you.  
"You lived here!?" Jacob said quickly drawing his gun, "You're part of this!"  
"Jacob, stop!" Evie shouted as she landed in front of you.  
"Move Evie, she' with the templar's!" Jacob yelled.  
"God, I wish you did research" Evie sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.  
"This is (f/n) (l/n), she's an assassin like us, she has nothing to do with this" Evie sighed.  
"She tried to kill me" Jacob glared at Evie who looked shocked.  
"And you didn't kill her?" Evie glared at Jacob.  
You watched as the two siblings argued with each other, you began moving your fingers knowing that your body was coming back under your control, you slowly stood up.  
"Where do you think you're going!" Jacob yelled pushing Evie aside as she sighed with anger.  
"You deal with her" Evie sighed as she jumped off the building.  
"Why can't you just leave me alone" You hissed to him, as you held your arm.  
"I hurt you didn't I?" Jacob said looking at your posture.  
"You pierced my skin that's all" You glared at him, as you let go of your arm, "And why the hell do you care!?"  
"I burnt down your home? correct" Jacob said.  
"So what if you did!, you shouldn't care about me!" You screamed at him, then sighed regaining your composure.  
"Do you want to become a rook?" Jacob smiled, you froze then looked at him puzzled as he stood there smiling, "Deal?" He smirked laughing slightly as he held out his hand.  
You looked down at his hand then backup to him, you weren't sure what to think of him anymore, was he going to help you or was he just going to trick you, you slowly out stretched your arm and gripped his hand shaking it.  
"Care to follow me" He smirked to you.  
You took a step before stumbling to the floor, "Damn toxins" You hissed as you heard Jacob laugh, you quickly looked up glared at him, as he held his hand out. You knocked it away and stood up.  
"You can't even walk, you're in no position to run across roves" Jacob sighed as he threw you over his shoulder.  
"Put me down!" You yelled as you hit his back as he laughed, you soon gave up as he began running across the buildings.  
"I'm fine now" You pouted as he finally came to a stop, you broke free of his grip and landed on your feet brushing muck of your jacket.  
"What now?" You sighed to him as you looked down at the people.  
"We get you a new uniform" He smiled, a laugh to his tone.  
"No, thanks I'm good with this, any targets you need taking out" You sighed.  
"Oh you want to go straight to the top" Jacob smirked to you making hand gestures.  
"I'm not some weak fighter, I'm a trained assassin, maybe you should listen to your sister" You sighed, as he stood by you.  
"Well...there is one thing" Jacob smirked.  
"What?" You glared at him.  
"There's a party, I need someone to distract the guards, a female, Evie wouldn't do it" Jacob sighed smirking.  
"With good reason" You muttered under your breath, "Guessing you have something for me to wear?"  
"You mean you'll do it!" Jacob smiled delighted.  
"I do owe you something" You sighed, as you looked off into the distance, "Thanks...for not killing me"  
"And thank you for not killing me, now come on love, we have to make you look presentable" Jacob smirked.  
"Hey!" You snapped slapping him on the arm, as he laughed making you sighed laughing slightly.  
You followed him across the roof until you got to the train, you climbed inside and followed Jacob to a wardrobe.  
"Evie, got this as a gift but she never wears it" Jacob sighed handing you a box.  
"Meet you at 6, don't be late" He smirked as he placed a letter on top of the box.  
"If I'm doing this I at least want to know the targets name" You glared at Jacob.  
"Alright love, his name is Daniel Cross, good luck" Jacob smirked as he ran out of the carriage. 

"What am I doing" You sighed as you sat down on a chair putting the box on the table.  
You slowly began laughing, "God, I'm a mess"  
"Would you like some help with the dress?" Evie smiled behind you.  
"Are you alright with me wearing this?" You asked Evie as she sighed.  
"I've never been fond of dresses" Evie smiled, as she walked in front of you.  
"I'm with you there" You sighed as you lifted up the box, revealing a black corset with red ribbon and a black dress.  
"Who, got you this?" You asked Evie slowly turning to her as she laughed.  
"My father, for events such as these" Evie smiled as you nodded, you took the dress out of the box and walked over to the part of the train with a curtain.  
Evie stood outside the curtain as you got changed, you put the corset on, and tried your best to fasten it horribly failing.  
"Let me help" Evie sighed looking through the curtains, noticing something was wrong from the amount of sighed.  
"Shit" Your breath hitched as Evie pulled the corset tight tying it, Evie helped you put on the dress, you grabbed the small pouch off the side and slid it onto your thigh and looked at Evie who seemed to approve.  
"Look, I need to tell you something" You sighed as she handed you a necklace.  
"I know I was your target" Evie smirked, "Why else would I let my brother lye in."  
"So why do you trust me?" You glared at her.  
"You're an assassin, you work alone, I know you don't have any connections that could fault us, you alone are the only who can betray us, but you won't" Evie sighed.  
"And why is that?" You glared at her as you put the necklace on.  
"You couldn't even kill my brother, even when you had a chance, something made you change, something that made you realise what you are doing" Evie smiled.  
"You are smart" You smirked to her, "But you got one thing wrong"  
"Oh and what's that?" Evie said curious.  
"It's not because I realised what I was doing " You sighed before looking her in the eyes, "Because he looked too happy to kill, he still had something to live for"  
"You better be off, don't want to be late" Evie smiled to you as you smiled back then froze as she handed you a pair of heels.  
"Sorry" She smirked, you could tell she was delighted as you stumbled slightly before you gained your balance and got off the train.  
You walked down the steps and climbed into a carriage that was waiting for you, you looked into the small mirror in the carriage and blushed slightly realising how much the corset effected the size of your chest, you quickly tried to cover it up but horribly failed. The carriage stopped and the door man opened the door, you smiled as you stepped out and towards the door as you handed the man your invitation he bowed as you walked past, as you entered you looked around at the large ball room, music was playing and people were dancing it was so loud why would Jacob even need a distraction. You sighed as you found your way to a quite corner and waited, alert the whole time looking for a signal from Jacob.  
You smirked as you watched Jacob peer over the balcony ledge, you laughed slightly as one of his hands came above the balcony pointing to a door guarded by two men.  
"Here goes nothing" You mumbled under your breath as you made you way across to them.  
"Oh thank goodness!" You said in your most lady like voice.  
"What seems to be the problem miss?" One of the guards asked.  
"There's some of those horrible rooks over there" You muttered, "They tried to touch me, those filthy animals"   
"We'll take care of them" The guards nodded as they walked past you, you coughed loudly as Jacob jumped down from the balcony, thank god the music was loud he wasn't the most agile person you knew.  
He nodded as he ran past, you could have sworn he was blushing, you shrugged it off as you looked around, then walked through the door yourself.  
"Are you lost miss?" A man asked as you walked down the corridor.  
"Ah yes I was looking for the toilet" You laughed slightly.  
"An easy mistake, it's not very safe for a lady such as yourself to be walking around here on your own" He smirked as he stood next to you, you held in a sigh of anger as you felt his arm around your waist. You kept your guard up as he lead you up the stairs, and through more corridors, this place was a complete maze, where the hell was Jacob, you noticed a dead body from the corner of your eye, you quickly stopped the man from seeing it.  
"Something wrong?" He asked.  
"Just feeling hot that's all" You laughed as he began to turn again.  
You began to panic, you sighed as you grabbed his wrist making him turn to you.  
"There were some rooks here before they really scared me" You muttered, looking at him with big eyes, "If only there was somewhere private where they wouldn't get me, and I would need someone with me just in case" You smirked you up him, as you watched him swallow.  
"This way then" He smirked as he lead you down away from the body as you sighed with relief, then realised what you had just said.  
"Oh shit..." You muttered under your breath, as the man opened the door, you smiled as you walked in the room and stood there.  
"Why not make yourself more comfortable?" He smirked as you noticed he locked the door.  
"Why not tell me your name first?" You smirked as you walked up to him.  
"Daniel" He smirked down to you, as he brushed a piece of hair out of your face.  
"Daniel Cross?" You said shocked slightly.  
"Ah you know of me then" Daniel smirked as his hands travelled down your back and stopped on your waist.  
"Shall we get started?" You whispered into his ear as he smirked nodding, as he walked over to the bed.  
"Will you shut your eyes from me darling, I want to give you a surprise" You said seductively.  
"Why of course" He replied, as he sat down on the bed.  
You lifted your dress and reached into the pouch taking out a knife, and hiding it behind your wrist as you walked towards him, you slowly pushed him back on the bed sitting on his stomach.  
"Are you ready?" You whispered into his ear.  
His eyes quickly opened as the door flung open.  
"(f/n)!" Jacob cried, you rolled your eyes as you slammed the knife down into Daniels neck, blood splattering onto your clothing.  
"You couldn't have knocked" You sighed as you got off the bed and turned to face Jacob who was stood in awe.  
"You killed him" Jacob exclaimed.  
"Want to say it any louder!" You snapped at him, as he shut the door with his foot and walked over to you.  
You glared at him as he came closer to you, he stood next to you looking at the body on the bed.  
"That's the right person as well" Jacob muttered.  
"I told you I'm an assassin" You sighed glaring at Jacob who was now looking at you, well in your direction.  
"Jacob" You hissed, his eyes moving upwards to look you in the eyes, as he blushed slightly.  
"We're going to have to make an escape" Jacob coughed, you sighed as you walked over to a chest of draws and pulled out a pair of trousers.  
"You try running in a dress" You glared at Jacob who laughed before turning away as you took off the dress and put the trousers. You looked in the mirror and sighed, you now stood in a corset and black trousers and the worst part was this was the best you had looked in years.  
"Can I borrow your belt?" You asked Jacob who turned around and instantly blushed.  
"S..sure" He stuttered out as he undid his belt and threw it to you, you caught it and wrapped it around the trousers. You grabbed your dress and looked at Jacob who nodded as he began to hide the body, you ran over to the fire place and threw the dress in finding a box of matched it and setting it on fire.  
You headed for the door, then froze as you heard voices outside.  
"Is everything alright sir, it's nearly time for your speech" A guard knocked.  
"He's currently occupied" You shouted through the door, getting Jacobs attention as he began opening the window.  
"Who's in there" The guard yelled, you quickly grabbed a chair and stuck it under the door handle so the door wouldn't open.  
"We'll be done soon!" You called before you ran to the window and began scaling the building following Jacob.  
"What now" You panted as you sat on the roof, as Jacob looked for a way down.  
"Follow me!" Jacob shouted as he ran and jumped off the roof.  
"Jacob!" You screamed as you scrambled to the feet and watched him land in a pile of hay, you sighed with relief.  
You took a few steps back before running and jumping, you landed in the pile of hay as you felt an arm pull you out.  
"Did you scream my name?" Jacob smirked as he let go of you as you brushed hay of yourself.  
"Don't be stupid" You sighed as you walked past.  
You both began looking for a horse and cart but couldn't find one.  
"I have an idea" Jacob smirked as he ran off leaving you stood there, you sighed as you kept your hand over your knife pouch, you suddenly heard the pounding of hooves you turned to your left and began laughing as Jacob rode towards you on a horse.  
"And what are you my knight in shinning armour" You smirked to him, as he smiled down.  
You sighed as you jumped up on the back of the horse and wrapped your arms around Jacob.  
"Move it!" Jacob yelled as he kicked the horse, you quickly held Jacob tighter squishing yourself against his back, you could of sworn he made some form of noise it must have been his imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it and would u look at that two updates in one night, I must be crazy


	3. Escape

"Here we are" Jacob smirked as he made the horse stop, you sighed with relief as you jumped off the horse.  
"Thanks" You smiled to him as he jumped off the horse and sighing noticing where you were.  
"Let's have a pint" He smiled to you, as you smiled back, you followed him into the pub and took a seat as he got the pints, you remembered what you were wearing as men were staring at you. Jacob came back with the pints and set them down on the table.  
"You look cold" He smiled as he took of his jacket and gave it to you, you smiled as you put it on, the sleeves just hanging over the edge of your fingers, you looked up at Jacob who was clearly trying to contain his laughter.  
"You owe me something" You smirked as you took a swig of your beer.  
"Excuse me?" Jacob asked intrigued as he drank his pint.  
"I killed that guy for you" You smirked.  
"I was going to kill him, you just did it first and anyway why were you on top of him?" Jacob asked you noticed a change in his tone.  
"I was about to kill him, I don't know what you're thinking about" You smirked as you took a large gulp of your beer.  
"Sure love" Jacob smirked to you.  
You watched as Jacob downed a another 3 pints, as you remained with your one.  
"I think we should leave before you collapse" You sighed as you stood up and Jacob staggered to his feet, and followed you out the door.  
"Careful" You sighed as you ducked under his arm resting it on your shoulders and Jacob smiled.  
"Thanks" He laughed as you walked back to the train station, thank lord the train was there when you arrived, you helped Jacob onto the train and then lay him down on the sofa. You looked around until you found the sink and poured him a glass of water.  
"Drink this" You sighed handing it to him, as he sat up drinking it all.  
"You looked so beautiful tonight" Jacob smirked to you making you blush.  
"Thanks" You muttered as took Jacobs jacket off and lay it over him, you walked to another part of the train and found a draw full of shirts, you sighed with relief as you took the t-shirt and went to get changed where you got changed before.  
"Need some help with that" Jacob smirked as he stood next to the curtained off room.  
"Is Evie not here?" You asked.  
"She's with Greenie" Jacob hissed, and you sighed slightly.  
You opened the curtain and he followed you in, you stood with your back facing him as he started to undo the corset, you were surprised at how gentle he was with it, the corset loosened and you took a deep breath it, suddenly Jacob pulled the corset completely off you, you quickly covered your chest with your hands as Jacob laughed.  
"Out!" You yelled kicking him in the stomach as he looked your body up and down.  
You quickly put your bra on and the shirt, you walked out and saw Jacob on the bed half asleep.  
"Sleep up here" Jacob muttered as he watched you head for the sofa.  
"I prefer the sofa" You smiled as you carried on walking, you sighed as Jacob dived over the sofa, as you glared at him.  
"Now we can both enjoy it" He smirked, as you sighed.  
You sat at the end of the sofa and Jacob spread himself out along the length.  
"You don't look comfy" Jacob sighed as he looked down at you.  
"I'm fine really" You smiled, then froze as Jacob quickly sat up wrapping his arms around you and lying you on top of him.  
"There, comfy love?" He muttered into your ear sending a shiver up your spine.  
"Hmm" You muttered as you nuzzled your head against his chest and wrapped your arm around him so you wouldn't fall off.  
"You smell nice" Jacob muttered.  
"What?" You asked blushing but Jacob had passed out.  
"This won't work" You sighed, as you slowly got of Jacob and threw your equipment on, you looked back over to him as he slept peacefully, you walked over to him kissing him on the forehead and he smiled slightly.  
"I'm sorry" You muttered as you opened the door and jumped off the train, you stumbled until you got your balance and ran off down the track, you could feel your eyes welling up, what was wrong with you, you were an assassin for god sake, you can't have a love life or anything that could be used against you. You carried on running until you reach your bosses house, you jumped through the open window, your boss waking up and looking at you.  
"What the fuck do you want!" He yelled bolting up.  
"It's done" You glared at him, throwing him a piece of the blooded dress.  
"I knew I could count on you" He smirked, "In fact I got another request for you"   
"And what would that be?" You questioned.  
"Burn the rooks pub, that should destroy their moral" He smirked, "Now be gone"  
You nodded as you climbed out the building, you spent the rest of the night on your bosses roof looking at the stars, wondering if you should have stayed with Jacob, you sighed as you noticed you still had the necklace on, you messed with it with your fingers and began to hum a small tune, as you drifted off to sleep.

"(f/n)!" You heard Jacob yelling, you quickly sat up noticing he was running along the street shouting your name, you could feel your heart hurt, you shook your head as you skidded down the roof and into your bosses house, you walked over to his bathroom and splashed your face with water.  
"You don't need him" You glared to yourself in the mirror, "You've survived this long with no one, you can carry on with no one"  
You grabbed a box of matches stuffing it in your pocket and looking out the window for Jacob he seemed to have gone, you jumped out the window and ran along the roof tops, you decided to hide in the park until it was time to burn the pub, you quickly scaled as large tree, and settled down on a large branch you rested your head on the tree behind you as you sighed, you watched as rooks fought against the bliters, they won but only by a few men, you watched hoping that Jacob would turn up but he didn't... You couldn't go back, you had made your choice and you had to stick with it.  
"Men, have you seen a female assassin!" Jacob yelled as he ran in.  
You looked down, as the men began to answer Jacob, none of them knew you, you watched as Jacob removed his hat and ran his fingers through his hair, he sighed as he crouched on the floor.  
"If you don't mind me asking Sir, why do you want to know where she is, do we need to kill her?" A man asked.  
"No one touches her!" Jacob shouted his voice cold sending shivers up your spine as he stood grabbing the rook by the collar.  
"Damn it" Jacob sighed as he let go, as Evie walked up to him.  
"No luck, I'm sorry Jacob" Evie sighed as she placed her hand on his shoulder.  
"I should have told her Evie" Jacob hissed as he shrugged Evies hand off his shoulder.  
"I have a target to kill Jacob, try not to make too much of a mess" Evie sighed as she ran off.  
"Sir, are you ok?" The man asked again.  
"If any of you see that girl, you must report to me straight away!" Jacob hissed as they all nodded and he ran off.  
You sat there, you noticed a tear running down your cheek, you quickly wiped it away and took a deep breath in and jumped down from the tree, you ran down the street ducking into allies making sure not to run into Jacob, you noticed it was getting dark so you began to make your way to the pub. You stood looking at the pub developing a plan in your head wondering what to do. You sighed as you walked straight through the door and up to the bar, you order two pints and accidently knocked them over the bar, you slowly reached into your pocket feeling a box of matches. You looked over to your right remembering the drink you s Jacob had, god he was corrupting your mind, he was like a poison. You jumped as the man next to you slammed his head on the table you noticed the bullet hole, you quickly turned slamming your leg down on the table and hiding behind it. You watched as bliters stormed the bar, you grabbed you pistol and shot some of them dead, but the stream was never ending.  
"Give us your leader and the rest are free to go!" The leader bliter yelled.  
You looked over to the rooks they all looked beaten up they didn't deserve to die, you took a deep breath in before standing up, "I'm their leader, if I come will you leave them!?"  
"It's her" The men began to mutter.  
"It's a deal" He smirked at you as you followed him, he quickly put handcuffs on you.  
"Burn the place to the ground!" He ordered, you quickly turned around and watched as the place was engulfed with flames, you heard the men screaming and running out on fire.  
"What the hell's going on here!" Jacob cried as he ran up.  
"Get it!" The man yelled grabbing the carriage door and flinging it open, you looked over to Jacob as he looked at you.  
"I'm sorry" You mouthed over to him, as you were pushed into the carriage, the door slamming and locking.  
You heard gun shots going off outside, you scrambled to your feet and looked out the back window as Jacob chased after the carriage, you looked at him as he looked at you, you smiled and kissed the glass and Jacob fell to his knees and screamed your name.  
"I'm sorry" You cried softly and you fell to the floor, "I'm sorry"

"Get out!" The guard ordered as he opened the door, you got out and followed him down corridors until you reached a room, he unlocked the door and threw you in locking the door. You sighed as you looked around the room and saw the small bed in the corner and the sink, you sighed as you sat down on the bed looking down to your hands.  
"I'm getting these off" You sighed as you clicked the back of your boot and a knife appeared at the front, you hooked the chain underneath the knife and pulled it up, the cheap chain snapping instantly. You stretched your arms above your head concealing the knife in your boot once more, you walked over to the sink and turned the tap on, brown water ran thought it, you instantly turned it off sighed as you lay back on the bed, you remembered the desperate look on Jacobs face, a small whimper escaped your lips, snapping you out of the trance.   
"I can get out of here!" You smirked to yourself as you reached down to your pouch, taking out your tools and getting to work on the door, after a few minutes the door clicked open as you stuff the tools back into your pouch all but the sharpest one which you held in your hand, you ran down the corridor, you jumped on the guards back slamming the tool down on his neck, he fell to the floor with a thud, you quickly grabbed his gun and keys and kept on running. You ran around the corner and quickly shot two men dead as you carried on running, you unlocked a door a chest and grabbed your kukri and other equipment, you then opened another doorand ran out freezing noticing all the men were dead.  
"What's going on?" You looked around sniffing the air to see if it was gas.  
You couldn't see anything wrong, so you kept on running until you heard a noise in a room.  
"Where the fuck is she!" Jacob yelled.  
"I don't know who you're talking about!" The man yelled.  
"Bastard" Jacob sighed as you heard a gun shot echo around the room, you froze not sure whether to see him, you would have to leave him again, you dived behind the corner as Jacob ran out the room, you peaked around the corner noticing his blood stained uniform.  
"Jacob..." You whimpered out as he ran down the corridor.  
"(f/n)!" Jacob answered turning around and seeing you, you froze before you started running away, Jacob followed you could sense he was catching up with you.  
"Why are you running!" Jacob yelled you could hear his voice straining every word cutting you like a knife.  
You stopped and turned to face him as he slowed down and stood a few meters behind you.  
"Stop it" You muttered looking at the floor.  
"I love you!" Jacob yelled, "I loved you ever since you tried to kill me" He laughed slightly.  
You scrunched up, your face as you felt tears falling down your cheek, you lifted your head and looked at him his eyes widening.  
"Why are you cryin..."  
"I don't love you" You said coldly at him, "I don't love you!" You screamed at him, you could see his heart breaking.  
"Stop talking nonsense!" Jacob screamed at you, you jumped at his voice.  
"Just go already!" You screamed, "I don't need you" You broke down crying no longer able to hold your composure.  
"(f/n)...." Jacob muttered as he took a step towards you, you turned and ran down the corridor, you heard him chasing you, you cringed as you pressed the alarm bell before diving out of the window, and falling onto the floor, you held your arm as you ran on, you heard Jacob calling your name as you staggered on.  
"Get in" A man said as a carriage pulled up, you didn't have a choice you were in no shape to fight.  
You opened the door and climbed in seeing your boss sat on the other side.  
"Look at the state your in, I was coming to free you, but you seemed to have escaped" Your boss sighed, "Anyway good job on the pub"  
"The pub, oh god" You muttered under your breath, before you looked at your boss who smiled.  
"Thanks" You smiled to your boss, who handed you a glass of water.  
"It's time to choose" Your boss glared at you, as you swallowed.  
"I was wondering how long it would take for you to catch on" You sighed smirking at him.  
"You've served me well Miss (l/n), now it's time to make your choice, I won't hold it against you" Your boss smiled.  
"I think you know my answer" You smirked to him.  
"It was nice knowing you" He nodded as the carriage stopped and you jumped out.  
"Thank you" You smiled to him as he shut the door and the carriage sped off.  
"Time to go see Jacob" You smirked to yourself, then froze, "Will he still want to see me after that..."   
You began wandering the street before climbing a building and sitting on the roof and looking over the city, you let out a deep sigh then noticed a carriage speeding past followed by three police carts, you laughed as you saw Jacob on the front carriage, you sprung to your feet and began running along the buildings struggling to keep up, you ran and jumped off landing on the back police cart, you quickly smashed a leg into one of their heads sending them flying of the cart, you then dropped down into his seat elbowing the other in the head before smashing your shoulders into him as he fell off the cart, you grabbed the reins and caught up to the group, Jacob was now firing at the policemen, you drew your gun and shot two of them dead. Jacob didn't look back, he just kept on riding you caught up to the last carriage, you noticed he had a bomb in his hand, he lit it and threw it at the carriage as it landed in the back, you sped past and jumped in the back of the cart.  
"(f/n)!?" Jacob said alarmed, as you grabbed him diving out of the cart, as it rode on and burst into flames, you grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into an alley.  
"In here" Jacob muttered stopping and pulling you into a curtained shed.  
"That was close" You smiled, then blushed slightly as you were pressed up against Jacobs chest, you could hear his heart beating fast.  
"You owe me nothing" Jacob muttered, as you stood there.  
"What..?" You asked then froze as Jacob ran out of the shed, you quickly followed as you saw him on the roof top.  
"Wait!" You screamed to him as he looked back down to you.  
"You don't have to see me again now" He smiled down to you before he ran off, you stood there shaking, before letting out a small sigh.  
"He never was the smartest was he" You laughed quietly to yourself as you chased after Jacob.  
You came to a sudden stop as you noticed he was sat on a chimney and looking down at a fight that was going on.  
"Good job Rooks!" Jacob voice boomed, as the crowd exploding cheering, "This is our land now!" He yelled as he jumped down on the floor.  
You ran over to the edge and sat on the roof, watching as he cheered with the rooks as some bliters that were still left staggered off.  
"Drinks at the new pub are on me!" He yelled the crowd cheering even more, "Rooks only!".  
You sighed then smirked, "Guess I need a uniform" You smirked as you jumped down the alley in front of a female rook.  
"The bloody hell do you want!" She yelled at you, as you glared at her.  
"I need your uniform just for tonight" You smiled.  
"Oh, your that woman assassin Jacob likes" She smiled at you, "Sure I've got a spare at me house" She waved for you to follow her, you checked behind her before running after her.  
"You can store your things h'ere if ya like" She smiled at you as you nodded, you got the rooks outfit and put it on, and then adding your weapons.  
"You look lovely miss" She smiled as you thanked her.  
"Anytime, now go get him" She smirked as she punched you on the arm, as you let out a small laugh and ran out into the streets, before you came to a pub which was over flowing with rooks.  
You began edging your way in between them, before you finally reached the bar, a pint was given to you, which you took and found your way into the corner where you could see Jacob.  
"And that's when my cart blew up!" You heard Jacob yell then the rooks laughing.  
"Good job I noticed the bomb in the back" He smiled to the rooks as one slapped him on the shoulder.  
"Excuse me, but you didn't notice the bomb" You sighed angrily as you made your way to the group of rooks surrounding Jacob.  
"Are you sure you spotted the bomb?" You shouted, as Jacob heard.  
"Which one of you is doubting me!" Jacob yelled as he stood up and the crowd parted, you had your hood hung over your face so he couldn't see.  
"I don't think your telling the story right" You smirked, "There was three police cart chasing you correct, what happened to the other two?" You smirked.  
"They made a wrong turn clearly!" Jacob snapped as you sighed.  
"So you had no-one help you" You smirked as Jacob walked towards you.  
"Of course not" Jacob smirked, as he stood in front of you as you looked down.  
"Cause, I think you owe someone something" You smirked as you Jacob lifted your hood up and looked at him, a smirk on his face.  
"And what are you doing here?" He smirked down at you.  
"Oh I came here to deliver a message" You smiled to him.  
"And what would that be?" He smiled down to you, you quickly grabbed his collar pulling his lips down onto yours, your tongue sliding into his mouth as the rooks roared with excitement. You pulled away panting as Jacob stood there in shock as you laughed slightly.  
"I've got places to be" You winked as you quickly turned and ran away.  
"Hey, get back here!" Jacob yelled as he tired to chase after you, but the bar staff stopped him.  
"You got to pay for the drink first!" They yelled at him as he ruffled through his pockets, all the time he was glaring at you.  
You looked at him and blew him a kiss, as you jumped on the back of a carriage, you dropped off the back of it outside the house of the female rooks, you climbed the building and jumped through an open window, you looked up and came face to face with a gun.  
"Idiot rook" The bliter smirked, you quickly rolled to the side drawing your kukri and slashing at his ankles as he fell to the floor, you quickly jammed the kukri into his head his whole body stopped moving as you stood up sighing.  
You looted the body finding some money and a piece of paper which you placed on the side as you got changed back into your clothes, you grabbed the piece of paper and read it, you laughed slightly as you read through his to do list, which just had KILL ROOKS written in red, you sighed as you ripped it apart, you ripped the kukri out of his head and wiped it off on his clothes, you jumped out the window and ran along the roof tops, you noticed the red train setting off from the station, you ran at full speed landing on the carriage slamming your kukri in as you skidded towards the edge. You scrambled back on taking out your kukri and noticed the hole you had made, you quickly put your kukri away and jumped down between the carriages, you looked through the glass panels and saw Jacob asleep on the sofa. You smirked as you picked the lock and walked in, you didn't bother hiding as you walked up to him and took his top hat off, you placed it on your head it went down to about your eyes it was so big.  
"I must admit, you don't look as good as me" Jacob smirked as he opened one eye.  
"That's not very polite" You smirked to him, as you took the hat off placing it on the side.  
"Any reason you came here?" Jacob asked sitting up.  
"You still haven't thanked me" You glared at him as he looked puzzled.  
"For what?" He asked.  
"The police carts, I took them out for you!" You yelled at him as he looked surprised.  
"Did you really think they took the wrong turn" You laughed slightly as Jacob smirked.  
"Thank you" He smiled to you as he stood up, looking down at you, you both stood looking at each other as you smiled.  
"I love you Jacob" You smirked to him, "Even if you're an idiot" You laughed slightly as he smirked.  
"What about what you said before?" Jacob asked.  
"You really are an idiot" You smirked, "I was confused, no one has ever cared for me before I thought it was a trick and"  
Jacob cut you off by kissing you on the lips, his hand supported the back of your head as he kissed you deeper.  
"I love you" He panted slightly as he pulled away, as he pulled you into his chest and you wrapped your arms around him.  
"I may have ripped a hole in the roof" You smirked into his chest.  
"You mean Bliters ripped a hole in the roof" Jacob smirked down to you as you looked up at him.  
"Sure" You sighed rolling your eyes.  
"Mind if I stay here?" You asked as he let go of you, he nodded down to you as you took off your Kukri and coat laying it on the side, you crawled into the bed you smirked as you felt the bed dipping as Jacob crawled in. His arms wrapping around you as he pulled you close to him, resting his head on yours.  
"You're not getting away this time" He muttered making you blush as you rested your head on the pillow and fell to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya like guys <3 gunna carry it on if people want


	4. Jacobs Hat

"Sorry to wake the sleeping couple but we have a mission" Evie snapped as she walked into the carriage.  
You tired to sit up but Jacobs grip around you only tightened, you sighed as you rolled over to you could at least face Evie while Jacob was ignoring her.  
"I'm listening" You sighed to her as she nodded.  
"Shay Cormac he was an assassin like us although he changed sides and is now fighting for the templar's take him out" Evie said as you smiled.  
"Why can't you do it Evie" Jacob muttered, as Evie sighed.  
"I'm looking for the piece of Eden Jacob, now get up!" Evie snapped as she stormed out the carriage slamming the door.  
"God she's annoying" Jacob smirked to you as you faced him, "On the up side you didn't try and escape" He laughed slightly.  
"I'm not going to try any time soon" You smiled to him as got up and stretched.  
"I'll be back in no time" He smirked as he threw is jacket on grabbing something and by the time you had got up he was gone.  
"Bastard" You hissed as you grabbed your jacket and looked for your Kukri, then stood still and remembered seeing Jacob grab something, you looked around and found an old gauntlet you slid it on and ran out the train, you flicked your wrist and a wire came flying out as you climbed the building.  
"No wonder Jacob got that far" You smirked as you flew between buildings and stopped as you stood on a building behind Jacob.  
You noticed a sniper about to take a shot, your grabbed a knife and threw it hitting her directly in the head, Jacob looked to the side as the body made a thud.  
"You're welcome" You smirked as you crouched next to him.  
"Why are you here, I can do this by myself" Jacob hissed, as you sighed then smirked.  
"Race you" You smirked as you ran across the building and jumped through a window firing a gun shot off at a guard below you.  
"There's someone on the roof!" The guard yelled, as you turned looking out the widow and Jacob started to run. You sneaked down the stairs and found a Bliter, you quickly dived on top of him pointing the hidden blade to his neck.  
"Mind tell me where Shay Cormac is?" You smirked to him.  
"Why the bloody hell would I tell you!?" The bliter hissed.  
"Because there's more bliters I can ask but there's only one you, understand" You sighed pressing the blade against his neck as he swallowed.  
"In, the tower, he's at the top of the clock...I don't know what he's doing" The Bliter said quickly.  
"Thank you" You smiled as you punched the Bliter in the face knocking him out, you jumped off him and ran back up the stairs jumping back on the roof and looked down seeing Jacob fighting off men with bodies around him, you shook your head as you ran off to the tower.  
You climbed the tower with the grappling hook device, you hung onto the edge peering over but seeing no one, you jumped up puzzled then sighed as the Bliter told you the wrong information, you climbed to the top of the tower and saw a pile of hay at the bottom, you took a deep breath in as you jumped off the tower and started to fall down.  
"Well, hello there" Jacob smirked as he grabbed your wrist as you fell.  
"Fuck!" You screamed you arm felt like it was pulled out of your socket, you opened your eyes to see Jacob had grabbed you as he was flying across on the zip line, he fell down on the building grasping your arm.  
"What a shame," Jacob smirked as he ran out, you hissed as you clicked it back into place, slamming your arm down making sure it still worked.  
You chased after Jacob, following him down the buildings as he dived though a window you followed.  
"Another dead end" You sighed as you and Jacob stood there.  
"Move!" Jacob yelled as he pushed you to the side you landed on the floor with a thud as Jacob fell to the floor a gash in his back, Shay stood behind him holding a knife.  
"Such bad assassins" Shay sighed swinging the knife around his fingers, you leapt off the floor grabbing your Kukri off Jacobs belt and standing in front of him.  
"Bring it on little girl" Shay smirked, as you ducked under his attack grabbing his arm an slamming the Kukri right through his elbow joint.  
"Bitch!" He hissed as he stumbled back as you pulled our the Kukri.  
"You're messy" You glared at him, flinging the Kukri so the blood flew off.  
You moved to the left as he fired a bullet off, you spun backwards slamming the Kukri into his stomach as he fell on your back coughing up blood, you pulled it out slashing it across his neck as he fell to the floor. You crouched down next to him and ripped his chained necklace off with a cross on it, "You can't take that to hell"  
You put the Kukri away and ran over to Jacob who was now on his feet but the back of his legs were drenched with blood.  
"Can you walk?" You asked offering him your shoulder.  
"I'm fine" He smirked stumbling toward the stairs.  
"Clearly" You sighed as you ducked under his arm and helped him out the door, he shot down the Bliter on the carriage as you threw him in the back shutting the door.  
You jumped on the front and sped off, you knew you had to treat Jacobs wound you kept riding until Jacob banged on the door telling you to stop, you pulled at the reins as the horses came to a stop.  
You jumped off and opened the door, you looked at the building and back to Jacobs.  
"Greenies house, he won't mind" Jacob smirked as he handed you a key, you walked to the door as Jacob walked in behind you, you shut the door locking it.  
Jacob sat down on a chair and sighed.  
"Take off your shirt" You demanded as you walked past and into the kitchen.  
"Pardon?" Jacob smirked at you.  
"Either you can do it or I will do it for you" You sighed as you searched the kitchen and found a bowl and a cloth, you filled it with water and walked back to Jacob who sat in his shirt smirking at him.  
"I think the wound hurt my arms" He smirked as you as you glared slamming the bowl and cloth down on the table.  
You sighed as you leant down and began undoing his shirt, you could feel yourself blushing and you hated yourself for it, you leant forward as you took it off his arms, you could feel Jacob breathing on your chest. You quickly flung it to the side and stood looking at Jacobs chest, and then up to Jacob who had a cheesy grin on his face.  
You smiled at him before walked around to his back and seeing the massive gash, you sighed grabbing a chair and sitting down, you grabbed the cloth and began washing the blood around the wound.  
"He cut you pretty deep" You sighed as you went to change the water, "I could have taken the hit Jacob"  
"I didn't want you to get hurt" He muttered as you walked back in.  
"You don't need me to protect me" You sighed as you walked over kissing him on the forehead as he smiled, "But thanks" You smirked as you sat back on the chair and continued to clean the wound. You dug some medicine out of your pocket and added it to the cloth and dabbed it on the wound while Jacob hissed, you rolled your eyes as you added more.  
"There all done, wasn't that bad was it?" You smirked as you walked to the kitchen washing the bowl and cloth as best as you could, you heard footsteps behind you then two arms wrapped around you.  
"You should be sat down" You sighed as Jacob rested his chin on your head.  
"You did such a good job it doesn't hurt anymore" He smirked as you sighed and turned to him, then smirked as you reached your hand around his back and touched the wound lightly.  
"Hmm" Jacob muttered trying to hold in the pain.  
"Liar" You whispered into his ear as you broke free grabbing his top hat off him and putting it on.  
"You know we're alone" Jacob smirked as he walked towards you.  
"We're in someone else's house for a start" You glared at Jacob as you walked to the door, as Jacob grabbed your arm  
"I do believe that is mine" He grinned pointing to the hat.  
"Mine now" You smirked as you ran out the door, while Jacob called after you.  
You scaled the building and ran back to the train, you sighed as you flopped down on a chair as Evie walked in.  
"Where's my brother?" She sighed as she sat down picking up a book.  
"Oh, he got hit pretty bad so I treated his wounds and then"  
"You stole his hat?" Evie smirked looking up from her book.  
"Yes" You smirked.  
"He won't be happy about that" Evie smirked to you as she went back to her book, just then another man walked in, you shot a glare at him.  
"(f/n), This is Henry Green" Evie smiled as she got up and he nodded towards you.  
"We have a mission now, please don't destroy the train" She smiled as you glared at her in shock as they ran off.  
You stood up and walked over to the desk picking up the book and began reading it.  
"Mine...damn!" Jacob yelled as you ducked under his hand holding the hat on your head.  
"Got to do better than that" You smirked at him as you stood facing him.  
"Give me my hat love" He glared his voice serious.  
"It's very comfy" You smirked as you backed up against the door.  
"(f/n)" Jacob glared as you winked jumping out, stumbling a bit before you regained your balance.  
"Shit" You panted as Jacob was hot on your heels, "Woah!" You yelped as a gust of wind blew the hat off your head and off the bridge into the water.  
"My hat!" Jacob yelled as he ran over, throwing his jacket off.  
"You're not jumping after a freaking hat with that back!" You yelled at him as he glared at you then the water.  
You sighed as you threw your jacket off, throwing the gauntlet at him and diving into the water below.  
You landed in the water, and instantly looked around for a hat, you found it scooping it up pouring the water out and shoving it on your head, you swam a small wooden boat, you climbed on it panting, as you looked up noticing Jacob wasn't there.  
"I swear to god if he jumped" You muttered as you got to your feet and jumped from boat to boat until you reach a side.  
"That's mine" Jacob smirked as he grabbed the hat off your head, "It's wet"  
Words didn't describe the anger you felt you have your most hateful glare at Jacob before you carried on walking past him.  
"Do you not want your jacket?" Jacob asked as he followed you.  
"I just jumped in a fucking river for that and I don't even get a.." Jacob cut you off with a kiss, as he wrapped his arms around you pulling you closer.  
"Thank you" He smirked as he rested his chin on your head, "And by the way, your shirts stuck to you"  
You quickly pulled away grabbing the jacket off him and wrapping it around yourself as Jacob smirked.  
"You need a bath" Jacob smirked as he scooped you up in his arms.  
"I can walk!" You protested and tried to escaped but Jacob just pulled you closer to his chest, you sighed as you clung around his neck.  
"Greenie I'm home!" Jacob yelled as he smashed down the door, seeing Evie and Henry sat at the table covered in paper and books.  
"May (f/n) borrow your bath" Jacob smiled as you hid your face in Jacobs chest.  
"Erh...yes go right ahead" Henry sighed then laughed as Evie let out a large sigh as Jacob walked up the stairs.  
"I can do the rest" You glared at Jacob as you walked into the bathroom shutting the door, you sighed as you walked over to the metal bath and filled it with hot water, you removed all your clothes and sank into the bath, you let out a sigh as you used your hand to wash the muck off your body.  
"Hmm" You hummed a tune as you let back in the water washing your hair, you stood up out of the bath a wrapped a towel around yourself when Jacob burst into the room.  
"Jacob!" You yelled as he grabbed you and your clothes throwing you into a wardrobe.  
"Ssh" Jacob commanded as you peeked through the slits in the wardrobe as Bliters burst into the room.  
"God damn it Jacob" You sighed mentally as rummaged around your wardrobe shoving the gauntlet on, and making sure the towel was stuck to you, you froze as you watched Jacob get shot in the gut and dragged out, you stood shaking try not to let out a whimper.  
"Burn the place" A bliter said as they left, leaving one, you shot out of the wardrobe the second the door shut, you slit the mans throat, you whole body tense as you threw your clothes on, you looked down to see Jacobs hat on the floor. You bent down picking it up and stuffing it into the inside of your jacket.  
You ran over to the window and climbed onto the roof and looked down to the street, your eyes widening seeing the streets lined with dead rooks, you watched as Jacob and Henry were shoved into a carriage.  
"Where's Evie!" You heard Jacob scream as Henry shook his head.  
You quickly turned and dived back into the burning house, you coughed as you smashed down the bathroom door and ran down the stairs seeing Evie chained to a light on the wall, you ran over coughing slicing the chain as she fell on your shoulder, you staggered towards the window, grabbing a brick and smashing it, you threw Evie through, her body gasping for air, you followed suit as you lay down next to her.  
"Henry...damn it" Evie panted, you knew what she was trying to say you felt the same way...  
"I'll get them" You muttered as you staggered to your feet looking down at Evie who was still paralyzed by the smoke, "Besides, I owe him big time, that gash would have killed me"  
"Please...be careful" Evie smirked, as you looked back down to her.  
"You all keep forgetting something" You sighed then Evies eyes widened as you showed her a symbol on the lower part of your neck "I'm from the Brotherhood"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it :))


	5. Break out

You ran back to the train, grabbing your Kukri and strapping it to yourself, you looked over to a wall covered in paper, "There, it had to be there" You sighed as you carried on walking before breaking out into a sprint and heading for Saint Pauls Cathedral, you watched as the policed marched up and down the street. You fired a zip line and flew over them landed on the domed roof, you wandered around the roof until you jumped down snapping a guards neck as you did, you landed on his body muffling the sound, you looked over and found a hatch you slowly opened it and jumped in.  
"We finally caught them" The Bliters cheered, "They're trapped here"  
You smirked as you landed on a beam and ran over their heads you continued jumping from hanging lights to beam before finally coming to a stop when you saw a large wooden door guarded by 5 men.  
You fiddled around in your pouch and froze as you felt a knife drop, you quickly jumped grabbing it and hanging onto the beam with one hand.  
"Get her!" You heard the guards yelled, you braced yourself but nothing happened you smirked as Evie stood beating up guards, you nodded as you dropped down on a guard slamming the knife into his neck.  
"Catch!" Evie cried as she threw you the keys, "I'm fine go!"  
You nodded as you ran over to the door unlocking it and slamming it shut.  
You carried on down the stone steps, your every move echoing you kept your Kukri drawn, you went around a corner then quickly flung yourself back against the wall.  
"Oh shit" You muttered as 5 heavily armed guards sat around a table.  
You thought about your options when a guard came around the corner, you quickly covered their mouth slamming him to the ground sticking the Kukri in his neck.  
You peered around the corner the other guards luckily didn't hear, you looked down to the guard and smirked, you grabbed a whistle off his side and blew it as hard as you could, you fired your grappling hook at the ceiling as you shot up just in time as the guards stormed past you. You dropped to the floor and ran into the room, you looked over to a board full of keys, you rolled your eyes shoving them all in your pocket, you heard the guards coming back, you grabbed a small bomb from your pouch rolling it under the table as you ran out the room. A large explosion went off you ducked as pieces of rock flew over your head.  
"What was.." The guard spoke as you jumped grabbing his neck and twisted it and carried on running, you stopped skidding back seeing Jacob chained to a wall, in just his underwear, you blushed slightly before regaining your composure, you looked down the corridor for guards and sure enough there was a guard, a single guard but he had an axe, a rather large axe he was dressed head to toe in armour.  
"Hey!" You yelled as you walked down the corridor, the guard throwing a tomahawk at you, you swiftly dodged it, breathing in as it scraped your chest. You turned to him firing your gun at him taking a step closer and closer as he shielded him self.  
"Shit" You muttered as you shook your gun, it was out of ammunition, you shoved it back in your belt before you ran at the guard, the metal of your Kukri scraping against his metal armour.  
You hissed as the axe clipped your arm, you skidded back looking at Jacob behind him, you froze as he pointed a gun at him.  
"You or him" The guard glared, you shut your eyes taking a deep breath in before dropping the Kukri to the floor and slowly walked towards him, he kept the gun aimed at Jacob, before you knelt in front of me.  
"Do as you please with me, not him" You muttered as the guard grabbed you by the hair pulling you up to his level.  
"Oh we'll have fun" He smirked, his lips close to yours, you lent forward biting it as hard as you could, he screamed as he let go of you, you dropped to your feet and slammed the hidden blade into his neck.  
"You're right that was fun" You smirked as you removed the blade and wiped your mouth, you rummaged around his armour until you came across the keys.  
"Shit" You hissed as you unlocked the door looking down at your bleeding arm, "No got to save Jacob"  
You ran over to Jacob who was out cold.  
"Jacob" You called as you stood in front of him you rolled your eyes, "Jacob wake up" you got a small groan in response making you smile, you stood on your tip toes and kissed him on the lips, he suddenly came to life as he tried to move his arms to bring you closer to him.  
"You're chained up buddy" You smirked to him as you pulled away, "And your half naked"  
"I..what!?" Jacob yelled as you covered his mouth with your hand,  
"Sh you idiot" You rolled your eyes as you smiled at him, you grabbed the keys and undid the shackles on him, he fell to the floor before staggering to his feet.  
"Where's green?" You asked turning around as Jacob walked out the cell and searched for his clothes.  
"It's nice to see you too" Jacob smirked as he threw on his clothes, then looking at you grabbing your arm.  
"Ow, Jacob" You glared at him, then froze as he looked seriously annoyed, he stormed past you, as you followed him.  
"What the hell are you doing!" You shouted quietly as you walked past cells.  
"You're hurt because of me" He hissed as he knocked a guard out in one blow as you jumped over the guard studded.  
"What the hell was I meant to do, let you die!" You yelled at him, as he turned to you.  
"I could have gotten out of this place by my self" Jacob glared at you, as you smirked at him.  
"Oh really!?," You yelled at him, "You know Jacob I'm from the brotherhood too!" You exploded as he froze then smirked.  
"I know, I just don't like it when your get hurt" He smirked as he walked up to you holding your face in his hand.  
"I'm going to get hurt Jacob, it's part of the job" You smiled as he kissed you on the forehead.  
"Unless your an assassin like me, I never get hit" He smirked.  
"Oh really, what about that gash on your back"  
"Just a scratch" He smirked.  
"And the fact you were just chained up?" You smirked.  
"Sorry to interrupt but could you help?" Henry said as you both turned looking at him.  
"That was easy" Jacob smirked as you unlocked his cell.  
"How come he's still dressed!" Jacob yelled.  
"Because you refused to hand your weapons in, so they knocked you out and striped you of everything" Henry smirked as he stepped out of the cell and thanked you.  
"Evie is fine" You muttered as he walked past you, a sigh of relief escaped his lips as you smirked.  
"Let's go then" You smirked as you led the assassins out of out the cell and too the large wooden door, you opened it and saw Evie sat on a pile of bodies.  
"Took your time" She smirked as Henry walked past you and straight over to Evie, he said something which made her laugh and smile.  
"Oh yeah I forgot" You smirked to Jacob who looked confused, you pulled the hat our of its pouch and putting it on his head.  
"Thanks" He smirked as he ruffled your hair.  
You looked behind you seeing Evie and Henry had vanished, "Woah!" You yelped as Jacob grabbed you throwing him over your shoulder and running out of the place.  
"What the hell are you doing!" You yelped as Jacob charged out of the place and onto the street, he placed you on he floor outside a hotel.  
"You can have a proper bath now" He smirked as he lead you inside, you looked around as Jacob paid the receptionist, he dangled a key in front of you, you tried to grab it when he pulled it away from you and ran past, you smirked as you chased after him.  
"Our room, my lady" He smirked as you rolled your eyes walking in and seeing a double bed with a bathroom to the side.  
"You deserve the bath more than me" You smirked to him, as he headed towards the bathroom.  
"I shall be done in a few minutes" Jacob smirked as he shut the door, you took your boots and jacket off, you began to treat your wound when you heard a noise coming from the bathroom.  
"You alright in there?" You knocked on the door.  
"It would be better if you joined me" Jacob smirked, you rolled your eyes as you walked in seeing Jacob in the bath, you felt yourself blushing as you walked over leaning over the bath, hugging Jacob around the neck.  
"I think the baths too small for the both of us" You smirked into his ear as he made a noise.  
"I'm sure there's enough room" Jacob smirked as he leant back looking at you, you smirked down to him kissing him on the lips, you slowly pulled away and Jacob smirked.  
"I prefer to bathe alone anyway" You smirked as you turned away, "But I guess this time I can make an exception" You sighed as you took off your clothes and walked over to Jacob.  
"No peeking" You smirked, "Shuffle forward" You whispered into his ear, he shuffled forward as you slid down the bath and wrapped your legs around his stomach, you lay your head on his shoulder letting your body press against his.  
"You're so cruel" Jacob smirked as he turned kissing you on your forehead.  
You sat back against the bath tube and began running your hands over his back, cleaning the muck from it, carefully moving over the scar which was forming.  
"Another one for the collection" Jacob smirked making you laugh slightly, you began doodling shapes on his back as you hummed a tune, you stopped as he leant his head back on your shoulder.  
"You're so beautiful" He smiled up to you, "It's just wrong to not let me see your body"  
"But that makes it oh so much more tempting" You smirked down to him, as you got out of the bath, wrapping a towel around you.  
"Just one peak won't hurt" Jacob muttered as he hugged your his naked form pressing against you.  
"Looks like you don't even need to see my body to be excited" You smirked as you rubbed your hips against him as he moaned slightly.  
"I can't help it love" He muttered into your ear, "You're just too tempting"  
You turned around kissing Jacob on the lips as his hand slid up the bottom of the towel as he grabbed your ass, you let out a moan in to the kiss making him smirk. You ran your fingers through his hair, bring him closer to you deepening the kiss.  
"Jacob" You panted glaring at him, as his hands were working on loosening the towel, he smirked down to you.  
"Well, I mean I'm naked, so it's only fair" He smirked as he finally unwrapped the towel and it fell, you pressed yourself against Jacob as he smirked, running his coarse hands up and down your curves.  
"You've made me wait for so long" Jacob panted into your ear making you blush.  
"Jacob!" Evie yelled as she knocked on the door, you let out a laugh into Jacobs shoulder his whole body tensed from annoyance.  
"Wait here" Jacob commanded grabbing the towel off the floor wrapping it around him self, trying his best to hide his arousal.  
"Oh what is it this time lovely sister!" He yelled as he opened the door.  
"Is (f/n) not here?" Evie asked, walking in.  
"She's currently occupied like I was" Jacob said mumbling the last part.  
"We need her to go undercover again" Evie sighed then looked to Jacob who was smiling.  
"I don't mind seeing her in that dress again" He smirked as Evie sighed.  
"Jacob, that's not the mission, she needs to pretend to be Henrys wife" Evie sighed a slight hiss to her voice.  
"Why can't you do it!, you like greenie anyway!" Jacob exploded.  
"I do not!" Evie yelled blushing slightly as you let out a small laugh in the bathroom, "Anyway the person who we need to trick already knows me"  
"I don't know why I'm even asking you it's (f/n) choice" Evie sighed looking at Jacob who looked furious.  
You sighed as you threw Jacobs shirt on and walked out of the bathroom, Jacob instantly smirked as he saw you in his clothing little to say he was also excited.  
"I would be willing to help" You smiled to Evie who smiled back.  
"Meet me outside in 10 minutes" She sighed half smiling as she walked out, the moment the door shut Jacob was holding you against him.  
"Are you actually going to do this" He asked his voice strained.  
"I really don't see a problem here, it's not like I have romantic feelings for him" You shrugged as you looked up to Jacob.  
"You're mine" He glared down making you blush.  
"What..?" You smirked up to him slightly alarmed.  
"I won't let him have you" Jacob glared as he pulled your head into his chest.  
"Jacob!" You yelled muffled by his chest, you finally pulled away gasping for air.  
You moved your hand placing it on his face as he moved down kissing you.  
"I'll be back" You smirked as you walked back into the bathroom and getting changed.  
"I still don't think this is a good idea" Jacob glared at you as you threw his clothes at him.  
"Will you calm down" You rolled your eyes laughing as you headed for the door, "I will only have to kiss him...and the other thing...well that depends if he tempts me" You winked as you walked out, as Jacob followed throwing his clothes on as he walked down the stairs.  
"Are you being serous!" He yelped as you laughed stopping and looking up at him.  
"I am all yours" You smirked, "But for the next few days I'm Henrys"  
"If he so much as lays a finger on you" Jacob glared as you laughed heading for the door where you met Evie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u guys like sorry it's a short chapter, school works been crazy be writing more on Saturday


	6. Jacobs an Idiot

"Ah hello Miss (s/n)" Henry smiled as you walked outside as you gave a small wave while Jacob just glared at him.  
"So who we trying to trick?" You asked as Evie sighed at Jacob who was now pulling faces at Henry.  
"Henry has been asked to attend an event for shop owners and the leader of the bliters is going to be there, it's couples only and since there's a lot of people going that I know, I cannot pretend to be his wife" Evie sighed, as you looked at her puzzled.  
"Sure you can" You smiled to her as she looked stunned, "Just say you started to date, I really don't see the problem"  
You looked towards Henry who was blushing and then to Evie who was bright red.  
"Don't be scared Evie, my god you've killed plenty of men it's time you kissed one" You laughed as Jacob smirked behind you.  
"I..don't know how" She muttered to you so the boys couldn't hear her.  
"Like this" You smirked to her and you turned to Jacob who looked down at you.  
"What do you want Lov..." Jacob began as you grabbed his tie/scarf pulling him down and kissing him on the lips and Evie and Henry post made an uncomfortable noise.  
"See" You smirked to Evie as you pulled away letting go of Jacob as he smirked proudly.  
"Erm..." She muttered then looked over to Henry who was looking at her, she quickly looked away as you sighed.  
"Miss Frye...I mean Evie" Henry coughed as Evie blushed slightly.  
"Yes Henry" Evie smiled as she stood in front of him as they looked into each others eyes are you stood smirking.  
"You're taking forever as usual Evie!" Jacob yelled as you pulled a horrifying face as he shoved Evie into Henry their lips instantly colliding.  
"Run!" Jacob yelled grabbing you by the arm and spiriting off while Evie yelled his name, and Henry laughed.  
"They're cute together" You smiled as Jacob lent against a lamppost.  
"Hm" Jacob grumbled as you looked at him puzzled.  
"What's wrong?" You asked leaning on a fence opposite.  
"Help!" A woman yelled across the street, suddenly Jacob broke out into a sprint, you went to follow but a horse and cart ran in front of your path.  
You quickly ran behind it and saw Jacob riding off in a horse and cart, you slowly went back to walking speed.  
"Why didn't he wait..." You muttered then sighed as you flew to the roof.  
You began running across the buildings looking on the floor for Jacob, you must have been looking for 10 minutes before you heard a loud explosion, you quickly turned and ran towards a factory, you skidded to a stop when you saw Jacob kissing a woman hand, you felt your gut churn.  
"Oh Mr Frye, you must come to dinner with me" She smiled, you glared at her as she dressed in a large purple dress.  
"I would love too, mind if I bring a guest?" Jacob smiled.  
"The more the merrier, I shall see you soon" She smiled as she waved and got in a carriage as Jacob removed his hat.  
You stood there arms folded looking down at Jacob who hadn't noticed you, you made a pissed off groan before running along the buildings back to where Jacob had left you, you jumped down landing just as Jacob came back.  
"Sorry about that Love, someone needed me" He laughed as you smiled at him.  
"We have an event to go to, this lady offered me dinner" He smiled as you sighed.  
"I have something to do now, but I shall meet you at the train" You smiled as you turned and walked away.  
"At 6!" Jacob called as you mocked his voice, you flew to the top of the building and began running along it.  
You climbed up a large tower and sat on the edge looking out down the street, you rubbed your eyes then yawned as you climbed back from the ledge, you slowly lay down and within seconds you were asleep.  
"Hmm" You muttered as you yawned, you quickly looked over to the clock tower which read 6:30, your heart skipped a beat as you scrambled to your feet and sprinted towards the train, you skidded to your left as you saw Jacob running that way.  
"Wait!" You yelled behind him panting for breath, as he stopped and waited.  
"I said six didn't I?" He glared at you as you rolled your eyes he sighed as you carried on following him.  
Your jaw dropped as you and Jacob stood outside a large mansion, he smirked back to you as he knocked on the door.  
"Ah Mr Frye!" The woman smiled.  
"Please call me Jacob" He laughed, as you groaned mentally.  
"Then you must call me Pearl" She smiled as Jacob walked past her, she was about to shut the door when you coughed.  
"Oh are you Jacobs friend?" She smiled.  
"No.."  
"Yes, just my friend" Jacob smiled cutting you off as you glared at him as he smiled.  
"I'm going to kill him" You muttered under your breath before smiling towards Pearl.  
"If you would follow me" She smiled as she carried on walking as Jacob walked by her side leaving you behind.  
You walked into a large dining hall where a table and chair was set up.  
"I forgot you were bringing a guest, sorry I shall have my men set up a table" She smiled to you before clapping her hands, you watched as the men carried in a long table, you glared at Jacob as they put the table length ways setting up your place right at the end. You smiled to them as you sat down and noticed how close Pearl was to Jacob, while you might have well of been sat in another room you were so far away.  
"I'm glad you were there to help me Jacob or I wouldn't know what I would do" Pearl smiled to Jacob.  
"Any time" He smirked tipping the front of his hat forward as she laughed, you held in a large sigh as you just smiled at the two of them.  
You sat there bored out of your mind while the two talked you watched as Pearl was using larger hand actions, you felt you hand grip around the knife on the table when she touched his knee.  
"Breath, just breath" You sighed then smiled as food was set down in front of you, you picked up the chicken leg with your hand and bit into it, then slowly looked up to Pearl who was using a knife and fork to cut it off the bone.  
"Oh...now civilised" She smiled at you, as you glared at Jacob who was holding back a laugh, you ripped a large chunk of meat off and ground it between your teeth as you watched Jacob try and hold the small cutlery in his hand.  
"You're hands are too big" You smirked to him, as he opened his mouth to reply.  
"That's very rude to insult your friend!," Pearl scolded you.  
"Yes, (f/n), that's rude" Jacob smirked to you as you dropped the chicken leg on the plate and stood up.  
"Excuse me" You smiled as you headed for the door, you opened it and stepped out slowly closing it before storming down the corridor, you ran up the stairs when you spotted a templar.  
"What are you doing here, scram!" He yelled at you.  
"Pearl invited me, where's the bathroom" You glared at him, as he walked towards you.  
"Just down the left" He smiled innocently as you walked past him, you walked into the bathroom shutting the door.  
You looked around the large bathroom which was full of beauty products.  
"This reeks" You gagged as you smelled her perfume, then placed it down. You stuck your head out of the door as the guard was stood there glaring at you.  
"Just what I needed" You smiled as you walked back to the dining room walking in, your whole body tensed as you watched her teaching Jacob how to waltz.  
"There you go!" She smiled as Jacob laugh, you felt your eye twitching as you saw his hand on her waist.  
"Sorry to interrupt but Jacob, we are needed back on the train!" You coughed then smiled at him.  
"Tell Evie I shall be late, I'm making acquaintances, I'm learning how to dance for the ball tomorrow" He smiled to you.  
"Of course" You said through gritted teeth as you headed for the door, you stormed out side and let out a large scream.  
"Bastard!" You yelled as you punched a tree, causing your knuckles to bleed as you hissed.  
"Idiot, stupid Jacob" You sighed as you walked down the alley, you kept on walking until you came to a pub, you walked in as the Rooks greeted you.  
"Where's Mr Frye?" One of the woman asked as she handed you a pint.  
"Dead for all I care" You groaned as you downed half the pint.  
"Ah, is he not being faithful, that's men though, what are we women going to do about it" She sighed as she walked off, you felt your grip tightening around the glass.  
"Another!" You yelled drunk.  
"I think that's enough you've already had four" The bartender sighed.  
"You're getting money, so what the fuck do you care" You hiccupped as you slammed the glass down on the bar.  
"You'll fall and break the stool" He smirked as you laughed.  
"Get me another" You glared coldly as he handed you another one, you dropped the money into his hand and smiled.  
You sat drinking as the rooks sang songs, you occasionally joined in sloshing the beer in your glass as you swayed to the music. You finished your pint as headed for the door.  
"Would you like to stay with me miss?" A rook asked smiling at you.  
"No" You glared, "Cause you'll tell him" You hiccupped staggering out the door and into the alley.  
You wandered down before finally falling under a tree, you crawled so your back rested against it, you lent your head back and closed your eyes.

"Are you alright?" Evie asked poking you.  
"My head" You groaned as you held it looking at her as she sighed.  
"I'll tell Jac..."  
"Don't" You shook your head at her as she looked at you.  
"Mind telling me what happened?" Evie asked as she helped you up, you held onto her shoulder before you got your balance.  
"He seems to have befriended another woman" You hissed as she sighed.  
"I'm sure he doesn't mean to offend you, in fact he was worried when you weren't on the train last night" Evie sighed.  
"Oh so he actually went home!" You said surprised as you checked your pockets seeing if everything was still there, it was.  
"You better sort this out with him I have work to do" Evie sighed.  
"With Henry?" You smirked as she turned smirking and gave a little nod before running off.  
"I made that happen" You smirked nodding your head as you looked up at the tree, you climbed it and sat on one of the branches resting in the leaves, the shade kept you cool it was so quite just what you needed.  
"You're taking too long!" A voice yelled.  
"It takes time alright, he just isn't interested!" A familiar voice yelled back.  
You pulled a smaller branch back seeing Pearl talking to a Templar surrounded by guards.  
"He's a simple assassin how hard can it be!" He yelled.  
"I'm trying my best, I shall attack him tonight" Pearl smiled as the man nodded and walked away.  
"Oh I so knew it" You muttered under your breath as you jumped down from the tree and shot a grappling hook to a near by roof flying up.  
"(f/n)!" Jacob said alarmed as you landed in front of him.  
"Jacob!" You yelped, "How did you find me" You asked.  
"I was so worried" He smiled as he went to hug you, your body moved on it's own as it jumped away from him as you watched him grab the air.  
"Alright..." Jacob muttered.  
"Pearls a templar, she's planning to kill you tonight" You glared at him as he looked at you before bursting out laughed.  
"It's not funny Jacob it's true!" You yelled as him as he slowly stopped laughing and smirked to you.  
"Yes, of course she is," Jacob smiled at you and you clenched your fist, "Just because she owns a large house and has manners doesn't mean she's a templar, she's just a lady"   
"I'm just a lady too" You glared at him.  
"But you're also an assassin" He smirked at you.  
"And she's also a templar" You glared at him.  
"You don't get it do you, she's a lady she doesn't have blood on her hands like..." Jacob trailed off.  
"Finish it!" You snapped at him as he stood there in silence.  
"Finish it you bastard!" You yelled as you swung your fist at his face landing a direct hit as he fell to the floor.  
"She's a fucking templar Jacob!" You screamed at him, "Just listen to me for once!" You yelled before kicking him in the side and running off.  
You heard him chasing after you, you reached into your pouch and threw a smoke bomb behind you, you skidded down the roof and landed in a pile of hay. You sneaked out of the hay and ran towards the train.  
"Evie!" You boomed then turned red as you walked in on her kissing Henry, you shut the door and walked in again as they both sat on opposite sides on the train.  
"I need a dress" You said as you walked up to her.  
"You burnt my last one" She glared at you as you let out a small laugh.  
"There's a dress shop not far from here" Henry smiled to you.  
"I don't have any money" You muttered.  
"Take some of Jacobs, he won't mind" Evie sighed gesturing towards the safe, you smirked as you opened it grabbing some money and heading for the door.  
"Sorry to disturb" You smiled as you shut the door and jumped of the train, you jumped down on the street using the trees before wandering the street as you came to a dress shop.  
You walked through the front door and up to the counter as a woman smiled at you, you slammed some money down on the desk as she looked at you puzzled.  
"Black dress with a corset and red ribbon" You glared at her as she nodded, she walked into the back room as you looked around the shop.  
"Erm..Miss" She called as you turned around handing you a box, you opened it and pulling the dress out.  
"Perfect" You muttered then looked at her as she was getting the change, "Keep it, it's from Mr Frye"   
"Thank you, enjoy your dress" She smiled as you headed out the shop, you smiled to yourself as you walked towards the hotel where you and Jacob stayed, you walked in and handed the woman some money.  
"Between you and me, I was never here" You winked as you handed her some money.  
"I never saw you miss" She nodded handing you the keys as you walked up the stairs, you walked into the room locking it and heading straight into the bathroom, your threw your equipment off and got in the bath, you washed the muck off you and covered yourself in soap the smell seeping into your skin  
You threw the dress on looking in the mirror as you moved a piece of your hair.  
"Perfect" You sighed, "But I can't have any weapons on me when I enter the ball" You muttered as you found a small sheathed knife sliding it down your corset as it rested between your breasts, you checked to see if anyone could see it before shoving a small knife up the back of your corset before walking down the stairs. You walked out the door and onto the streets you felt men staring at you as you sighed you came to the event hall and walked in.  
"The security here is terrible" You sighed shaking your head as you climbed the stairs and looked over the balcony looking down at the ball room floor, you eyes quickly spotted Jacob in a tux jacket with skinny black trousers with proper shoes, you could feel yourself blushing but that stopped when you noticed his hand on Pearls waist.  
"Pay back" You glared as you walked back down the stairs and onto the ball room floor.  
"Excuse me miss, may I have this dance?" A man smiled.  
"Why of course" You smiled to him as he walked you out onto the floor next to Jacob.  
"What is a handsome man like you doing here alone?" You smiled up to him loudly as Jacob looked at you, you could tell by the expression on his face he wanted to say something.  
"I could say the same to you" The man muttered as his hand went lower, you rested your head on his chest facing Jacob.  
"Ow" Pearl muttered, "Jacob your grip is a bit tight" She laughed.  
"Oh sorry" Jacob laughed as you smirked.  
The man began waltzing with you, you became more comfortable listening to his heart beat, you didn't realise it but you were really pissing off Jacob.  
"Excuse me" Jacob smiled to Pearl as he let go and bowed.  
"May I have this dance?" Jacob smirked to the man, who smiled nodding as he handed you over, you looked up to Jacob smiling.  
"What are you doing here?" Jacob hissed as you danced.  
"I'm simply just making acquaintances" You smirked to him as you spun under his arm.  
"Look Pearl runs the bus company the Rooks could use that to an advantage" Jacob glared at you as you glared up at him.  
"How many times do I have to tell you, she's a templar!" You snapped at him as he rolled his eyes.  
You looked away from him and noticed Pearl pouring something in a drink before walking over with it.  
"Here you are Jacob you must be parched" She smiled handing him the drink.  
"Why thank you Pearl" He smiled let go of you taking hold of the drink.  
"Whoops" You muttered as you "fell over" onto Jacob the glass smashing on the floor.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry" You smiled to Pearl as Jacob glared at you.  
"What the bloody hell was that for!" He yelled at you the music cut out and everyone was looking over.  
"Jacob, she's trying to hurt you" You hissed through gritted teeth.  
"Jacob, come with me let's get you cleaned up" Pearl smiled as the red wine was staining his shirt.  
Jacob just shook his head as he followed Pearl.  
"How dense is he!" You yelled inside as you followed them without them knowing, you followed them up to a room you were about to walk in when you heard it lock.  
"Really" You sighed as you leant against it.  
"I'm sorry about (f/n)" Jacob sighed.  
"Don't worry about it, it's better we're alone it makes it easier" Pearl smirked as you heard a draw open.  
"What are you doing with that!" Jacob yelled, you sprung to your feet as you smashed the lock with your foot and ran in.  
"Just in time" Pearl smirked as she held a gun to Jacobs head.  
You looked at Jacob who was looking away from you.  
"By any chance Pearl are you a templar?" You smiled to her.  
"Yes I am" She said proudly as you looked at Jacob who was staring at the floor.  
"Look let him go and we'll pretend like this never happened" You smiled as you shut the door before walking over to her.  
"Why I clearly have the upper hand here, why don't you just leave me and your friend alone" Pearl smirked.  
You smiled to her you reached behind your back grabbing the knife, " Now lets be civilised" You smiled.  
"Oh enough of that, you've got to get your hands dirty once in a while" Pearl smirked, as she pointed the gun at you.  
"Bad move" You shook your head as you threw the knife dropping to the floor as she fired the gun, there was a loud scream before silence as you looked up the knife imbedded into her head.  
"You fucking owe me big time" You glared at Jacob as you got up as he stood in front of you.  
"I knew she was a templar" He shrugged, you quickly slapped him across the face, he held his cheek where you hit him.  
"Listen to me next time" You scolded, "And what, I'm just a friend to you!"  
Jacob tired to answer but you kept yelling at him, "You better hurry up and say sorry, you bastard!" You yelled then looked down to see a bomb at your feet.  
"Come on" You sighed as it went off smoke filling the room, you began coughing for air as you fell to the floor Jacob calling your name.

"(f/n)!" Jacob was yelling as you opened your eyes noticing you were sat in a cell with Jacob your hands tied behind your back.  
"You're so dead after this" You laughed at him as he smirked.  
"Well first love we have to get out of here" He smirked to you, you noticed Jacobs hand were chained in front of him.  
"How come mine are tied with cloth, do they think I'm weak" You snapped as Jacob laughed.  
"Well you are just a lady" He smirked as you shot a glare at him, "Got any weapons on you?" Jacob asked as you blushed.  
"Down the front of my corset there's a knife" You muttered blushing as Jacob walked over and looked down at you.  
"Great spot Love" Jacob smirked as he stuck his hand on the corset, you let out a little yelp as he pinched your skin before pulling the knife out.  
"Turn around" Jacob smirked as you blushed, he cut the fabric quickly as you released your hands.  
"Give me that" You snapped as you grabbed the knife.  
"Are you going to get me out of these?" Jacob asked as you shook your head.  
"I think it's better if you kept them on" You smirked to him as you stood up kneeing in the crotch as he fell on top of you as you let a scream, Jacob tried to get off you but you held onto his jacket.  
"Help!" You screamed as guards came charging over, "He won't get off!"  
The guards burst into the cell, Jacob rolled to side as you rolled forward tripping a guard over, you pinned him down slamming the knife into his neck while Jacob took care of the other one.  
"Tell me what your plan is next time" Jacob smirked at you.  
"Oh but its so much more fun this way" You smiled as you grabbed weapons off the guards.  
"This dress" You groaned as you walked down the corridor as Jacob laughed, you ducked down as a knife flew over you, Jacob quickly turned down the corridor shooting the man dead.  
"Now we're even" He smirked to you as you turned to glare at him as he smiled.  
You turned grumbling as you walked over to the guard grabbing some keys off him and walking back over to Jacob as you undid his handcuffs, he rolled his wrists as the iron fell off them.  
"Ta love" He smirked ruffling your hair, "Now let me help you"  
"Jacob wait!" You yelped as he ripped the selves of your dress and ripping the bottom of it.  
"I'll buy you a new one" He smirked as you rolled your eyes as you ran towards an exit.  
"After you" Jacob smirked as he opened it, you climbed out and on to the roof.  
"This way" Jacob smiled as he grabbed your hand and ran along the roof tops. You soon made it back to the train where you took a deep breath in, before Jacob cut you off.  
"Sorry" He said quickly as you stood there amazed.  
"I'm sorry but is the great Jacob Frye apologising?" You smirked laughing slightly.  
"Yes I am love, I am sorry, you were right"  
"Alright what happened to the real Jacob?"  
"I should have listened"  
"That is true" You smirked.  
"And you are much more than a friend" He smiled to you as he placed his hand on your cheek.  
"I should hope so" You smirked as you wrapped your arms around his neck pulling his lips down onto yours, you heard Jacob let out a sigh of relief as he pulled away.  
"I thought you would have..."  
You slapped Jacob across the face.  
"Done, that" Jacob sighed as he held his face.  
"For an assassin your a massive idiot" You glared at him as he pulled an insulted face, as you walked away and jumped out the train.  
"Where are you going!" Jacob called as he jumped off the train following you.  
"I have to go collect my stuff" You smirked as you jumped off the bridge landing on a carriage and kicking the driver off and racing back towards the hotel.  
You nodded at the woman in reception who looked the other way as you climbed the stairs, you walked into your room and into the bathroom where you took off the dress, moment later you felt someone breath on your neck.  
"Jacob" You smirked as you turned around freezing as Starrick stood there.  
"So you do know him" He smirked as he grabbed your wrists pinning you against a wall.  
"What the hell do you want Starrick!" You hissed at him, as he pressed his lips against your ear.  
"You lied to your boss, Evie isn't dead" Starrick muttered sending a shiver up your spine.  
"Bastard" You muttered as you felt Starrick breathing on your neck.  
"You know I never understood why you never came to see me, me and your boss were good friends" Starrick muttered as he kissed your neck as you hissed in disgust.  
"Now don't be like that" Starrick snapped at you as he sucked on your neck, he let out a cry as some of his blood landed on your arm.  
"I don't think the lady likes that" Jacob glared as he leant against the door frame a bullet wound in his shoulder and cuts all up his chest.  
Starrick let go of you ripping the knife out of his arm and grabbing you around the neck holding the knife to your head.  
"Now Mr Frye you're going to let me walk out of here" He smirked to Jacob who nodded.  
"Starrick," You hissed out as he walked with your towards the door.  
"Keep the girl, she will be gone soon" Starrick hissed as he shoved you into Jacob on his way out slamming the door.  
"Jacob!" You cried as he fell to the floor, a smirk still on his face.  
"I'm fine love" He smirked, you rolled your eyes as you ran into the bathroom grabbing some stuff and began to patch him up.  
"Drink this" You sighed handing him some medicine as he sat up.  
"He didn't hurt you did he?" Jacob asked as he took a swig of medicine.  
"No" You muttered as you looked away as Jacob noticed the mark on your neck, you heard him mumbling something before he was pinning you to the floor.  
"Jacob?" You muttered looking up at him before he captured your lips, his tongue sliding into your mouth, you let out a moan as you felt Jacobs hand over your breast as he squeezed it.  
"I can't believe he left a mark on you" Jacob muttered as he pulled away and moved down to your neck.  
"You didn't make a noise did you?" He smirked as he licked your neck as you shivered.  
"Like I would let him have the pleasure" You smirked, as Jacob kissed your neck.  
"Good, but will you let me?" Jacob muttered as he sucked on your neck, you smirked as you let out a moan as Jacob moved back to your mouth kissing you. He began kissing your skin as he made his way down to your chest, he kissed the centre of your chest before grabbing a knife from his pocket and cutting the corset a bit.  
"You're paying for a new one" You smirked as you felt him smirk as he kissed you.  
Before Jacob could say a word guards burst into the room, Jacob quickly looked up holding the knife in his hand.  
"Will we ever get the time?" He smirked as he got off you throwing a knife into the guards neck, you laughed as you grabbed your gun off the side and shot the other guards dead.  
"We need to learn to lock the doors" You sighed as Jacob slammed it shut jamming a chair underneath the handle.  
"Now where were we?" Jacob smirked as he walked over, as his arm wandered around your waist pulling you closer to him, as you let out a small laugh in his chest.  
"You were saying you were going to buy a new corset" You smirked to him.  
"Well this one is still working Love, shall we fix that?" Before you could say anything Jacob had cut down the front of your corset, you quickly grabbed your breasts in your hands.  
"Jacob" You glared at him as he smirked.  
"Whoops I slipped " He winked, as he walked over pushing you onto the bed, and crawling on top of you.  
"Now no more interruptions" He muttered into your ear.  
"What about Evie?, she might come and.." Jacob quickly captured your lips as you pulled his body onto yours.  
"I'll kill her if she does" He laughed, as he straddled your waist and sat up taking off his shirt.  
"Then lets make the best use of this time, seeing your so excited." You smirked moaning slightly as Jacob sucked your breasts.  
"Oh don't worry I will" He smirked up to you and you smiled back.  
"I have no doubt about that Jacob" You muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating <3 hope u guys like


	7. A second meeting

You woke up next to Jacob who was hugging you against him, you sighed as you tried to get out of bed, he just gripped your tighter.  
"Jacob, come on we have to go find my boss" You sighed.  
"We can do that later" He muttered into your check as you smiled.  
"I would rather do it now, get it over with"  
"You're staying here Love" Jacob smirked as you tried to break free but failed as you rolled over to face Jacob who was still half asleep.  
"You're not allowed to leave my side" He muttered opening one of his eyes slightly as he looked at you, as you looked up at him.  
"Neither are you" You muttered as you ran your finger over his chest as he lay down on his back, you now lay half on his chest as his fingers started to mess with your hair.  
"So, where does your boss live?" Jacob asked sighing as you smiled a bit.  
"I can go there my self" You sighed as you felt his hand tighten around your hair, "I can take care of myself Jacob" You sighed.  
"Did you forget what Starrick did to you?" Jacob muttered, you let out a groan as you sat up draping the blanket over your chest.  
"I was simply off guard" You glared at him as he rolled his eyes, "Jacob I can handle my boss, he can't even hold a gun" You sighed as you jumped out of bed before Jacob could grab you, you turned around your back facing Jacob as you walked into the bathroom, you got changed quickly before walking out and seeing Jacob had fallen back to sleep.  
You smirked as you quickly jumped out the window and ran across the buildings towards your bosses house, you leaped as you smashed through a pane of glass skidding on the floor and aiming a gun at a figure in the bed.  
"What's going on!" Your boss yelled as he ran out the bathroom, you smirked as you stood next to his wife.  
"I don't want to kill her" You glared at him as he stood shaking looking at his wife who was crying softly.  
"Then don't!" He snapped his voice breaking.  
"Then you shouldn't have told Starrick about Evie" You glared at him as you moved your finger onto the trigger.  
"I didn't tell him!" Your boss yelled, "He found out himself, he was bound to, Evie is a famous assassin!"  
"Look" You sighed to him, "I don't know who to trust anymore, so I'll let you off with a warning, but if you say another word to Starrick, you can betcha I will be back, and next time I won't be as sweet"  
"Thank you thank yu.." You cut him off by firing a bullet in his gut as he fell to the floor the wife jumping out the bed running to his side.  
"Not a word" You glared at him as you walked over to the window and climbed out flying to the next buildings roof.  
You looked back down through the window as you saw your boss being carried down the stairs as you sighed, you walked along the roof top hopping from chimney to chimney thinking things over in your head.  
"(f/n)?" Henry smiled as he stood in front of you.  
"Henry" You smiled as you jumped down in front of him from the chimney.  
"Sorry to disturb you looked deep in thought" Henry apologized.  
"It's fine really" You laughed slightly before sighing.  
"What's on your mind?" Henry asked puzzled, "What has Mr Frye done now?"  
"Nothing for once" You smirked, "It's just...he keeps protecting me"  
"And...?" Henry sighed looking at you.  
"He keeps getting hurt, and I don't even have a scratch on me" You sighed, "I can protect my self he just doesn't see that"  
"Well, he grew up with Evie who can take care of herself, maybe he just wants someone he can protect?" Henry smiled.  
"Then I'm not the person he's looking for" You sighed as you walked past Henry he quickly grabbed your arm as you turned looking at him.  
"He loves you (f/n)" Henry said as he stared at you, "And you love him, I can see"  
"Then why won't he let me, be me!" You snapped at Henry as he sighed, "Sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you"  
"It's quite alright, you need to talk to him" Henry smiled as you raised an eyebrow at him smirking,  
"It's Jacob, he never listens" You sighed smiling slightly.  
"Then show him," Henry smiled to you, "Oh here I have something for you" Henry smiled as he reached into his pocket handing you a piece of paper. "It may help" he smirked before running off.  
You smiled before opening the piece of paper, with Jacob's Chores written at the top as you smirked.  
"I wouldn't called a hit list a chore list" You smirked as you stuffed it in your pocket and kept on running.  
"First one on the list Bloody Nora" You muttered as you jumped over buildings until you came to a bliters main stronghold, you skidded to a stop hiding behind a chimney as you grabbed a knife from your side, you leaned around the corner as you threw the knife into the snipers head, they fell to the floor, you broke out into a sprint as you jumped the gap and rolled onto the wooden platform.  
"Mine" You smirked as you grabbed the sniper off the floor, you looked down through the scope and shot three men dead.  
"There she is..."  
You threw two knives as they stuck into their necks shutting them up, the both fell to the floor the blood trailing out of them.  
You stood up and ran to the edge of the roof.  
"What the hell is going on here!" You heard Nora yell.  
"Nothing much" You smiled as you stood behind her.  
"Jacob Frye" You said in a deep tone as you stabbed her in the neck, as Bliters came running over, you threw the hood over your face.  
"Remember the name Jacob Frye!" You boomed in a deep voice as you grappled to the roof and flew upwards, you started to laugh slightly as you leapt across the roof.  
"I missed this" You smiled as you kept on running, you took out the next two targets with ease making sure that the Bliters though it was Jacob Frye who killed their leader.  
You froze as you saw two feet in front of you followed by the stern cough, you sighed as you lifted your hood as you looked up.  
"You left my side" Jacob glared at you as you shrugged your shoulders.  
"I just had some chores to do, that's all" You smiled to him.  
"The blood on your uniform says otherwise" Jacob glared at the blood stain on your jacket.  
"I was just helping some rooks" You smiled as you walked past him smirking, you heard him following you.  
"Oh they told me to tell you, they wanted to celebrate your kills, or something" You sighed as you heard Jacob laugh slightly.  
"They're finally getting in the mood!" He smiled as he hugged you from behind, "You're coming too" Jacob smirked as he picked you up turning you around as you squirmed.  
"I have things to do!" You yelled kicking your legs as Jacob laughed before placing you on the floor and turning your around.  
"Stay safe" He smirked as he kissed your forehead and ran off, you smirked to yourself as you ran towards the train.  
"Evie is Henry here?" You asked as you walked in, Evie was sat on a chair reading a book she sighed as she placed it down.  
"Did you finish the list?" Evie sighed as you smirked, "Henry told me"  
"Yeah...most of them anyway" You sighed as you slammed the piece of paper on the desk, the names crossed off with their blood.  
"I couldn't find that one" You sighed as Evie wrote the names in a book before she shut it and looked at you.  
"(f/n) Listen" She sighed looking at you as you stuffed the paper back into your pocket.  
"What?" You asked slightly worried about what she was going to say.  
"Use violence" She said quickly as you let out a little laugh, "We both know it's the only language he speaks"  
"So I have permission to try and kill your brother?" You smirked Evie sighed as she looked at you.  
"You didn't need it the first time " She smirked as you nodded and walked out the carriage, you ran back towards the hotel and saw Jacob standing in the room, you smirked as you jumped through the window yawning.  
"Those chores took it out of me" You yawned at Jacob who glared at you a grin on his face.  
"The Rooks said I took out three bliter leaders today" Jacob smirked at you.  
"Three that must be a new record" You said acting surprised towards Jacob.  
"I didn't kill those buggers, someone else must have done it" Jacob smirked.  
"Maybe they wanted to prove a point to someone" You glared at Jacob who sighed.  
"Look, I know it was you"  
"Well done" You smirked laughing slightly.  
"I'm still going to protect you" He muttered the words stabbing you.  
"I don't need protecting Jacob!" You exploded at him as he jumped slightly, "I took out those people with ease, I didn't get hit once!"  
"They were easy!" He yelled back, you screamed as you ran towards him slamming your fist into his face as he staggered back, you slipped your leg under his as he fell to the floor with a thud, you dived on top of him pointing the hidden blade at him as you panted.  
"Dead" You muttered as you touched the knife to his neck, as you jumped off him flipping back so you were standing up.  
"I was off guard" Jacob glared standing up as he dusted himself off, you watched as he charged towards you, you ducked under his fist connecting yours with his chin as he fell back.  
"Dead" You glared as he brushed a bit of blood away from his lip.  
"Shit" You hissed as Jacob punched you in the stomach, you fell to your knees as Jacob stood above you smirking, you smirked as you slammed your fist into his privates as he let out a large groan as he fell to the floor, you held your Kukri to his neck.  
"Dead" You smirked as Jacob sighed, he hit the Kukri away as pinned you to the floor.  
"Get off" You hissed as you flailed under him his weight was too much.  
"Dead" Jacob muttered as he kissed you on the lips, you glared up at him, your lips now had a thin layer of his blood on them.  
"You proved your point, you don't need to hit me there again" Jacob glared as he felt your leg moving.  
"You can protect me Jacob, but not all the time" You smirked to him, as he sighed his whole body collapsing on yours.  
"Jacob" You hissed as you struggled to breath as Jacob laughed.  
"You know the bloody hurt" Jacob muttered as you laughed.  
"Good, you deserved it" You smirked to Jacob who placed his hands either side of your head and propped himself up.  
"Why did I deserve it?" Jacob said puzzled before smirking "Did I not satisfy you last night love" He smirked as you blushed slightly, "From what I remember you loved it you won't stop calling my name, or am I mistaken love?" Jacob smirked as you blushed madly.  
"Do I need to try harder next time? because I think I was"  
"You were great" You mumbled under your breath as Jacob let out a laugh before kissing you on the lips.  
"Well now that is sorted lets go find Starrick" Jacob smirked as he stood above you holding his hand out.  
"It won't be easy" You sighed grabbing his hand as you got up, "We should ask your sister"  
A groan as anger came from Jacob as you smirked.  
"She is very helpful, more helpful than you" You smirked muttering the last part as Jacob turned glaring at you.  
"But she will be with Greenie" Jacob scowled as you looked at him puzzled.  
"Something wrong with Henry?" You asked as you headed for the door, as Jacob didn't say anything...then it clicked.  
"You're still mad about Evie suggesting I pretend to be his wife, aren't you!?" You laughed nearly falling down the stairs.  
"Why would I be mad about that" Jacob muttered as he walked by your side.  
"You know something Jacob" You smiled as you saw a carriage coming towards you.  
"Hmm?" Jacob hummed intrigued.  
"You're such an idiot" You smirked as held your arm out grabbing the carriage as it road past, you sat on the small box on the back as Jacob chased after it while you laughed.  
Suddenly the carriage came to a stop, as Jacob slammed into the box letting out a puff of air, making you smirk before turning and peering over the top of the carriage, you saw Templars talking about something loudly, you heard them say something about Henry.  
"Where's Evie?" You asked Jacob as you jumped off the carriage and walked towards Jacob.  
"I don't know" Jacob shrugged, "The train?"  
You sighed and looked down and alley, you glared as you saw rooks run down an alley and then thrown out of it. You dashed off down the road as Jacob called your name before following you.  
You skidded around the corner and saw two buff Bliters standing in front of a door.  
"Gentlemen" You smirked tipping your head slightly as they smiled.  
"Bliters!" Jacob yelled as he leaped towards them.  
"So much for surprise" You sighed as Jacob stabbed one in the neck, you drew your Kukri cutting the others head clean off.  
"You got any lock picks?" You asked as you searched your pockets, you looked up to a gun shot as Jacob kicked the door open.  
"If we get caught I'm going to slap you" You glared following him as he walked down the stairs laughing slightly.  
You and Jacob walked down the corridor as you heard screaming coming from rooms, you tried to block out the noise but it was too much.  
"You already know!" A familiar voice said, you stood still as Jacob carried on, you lay down on the floor and peered under the door.  
"Tell us where the girl is!" A voice boomed, this was followed by a large thud, you closed your eyes in reaction.  
"Henry..." You muttered as you opened your eyes seeing Henry tied to a chair which was now lying on the floor. You eyes met as Henry looked worried at you.  
"Run" He mouthed towards you, sending a shiver up your spine.  
"What are you looking at" Someone smirked breathing on your neck, you quickly looked seeing Starrick as guards held Jacob, a gun to his head.  
You jumped as Starrick grabbed you by the arm, pulling your face close to his as Jacob let out a cry of anger.  
"Listen hear" Starrick spat as he grabbed your face in his hand so you couldn't turn away.  
"You're going to come with me" He smirked.  
"Why the hell would I do that" You hissed to him as he smiled.  
"Otherwise I finish what you started" He smirked as you looked puzzled, "His sisters death"  
"Evie!" Jacob yelled his voice strained, Starrick allowed you to look at his broken face as a guard kneed him in the stomach and he fell to the floor.  
"Are you a man of your word" You glared to Starrick.  
"Why of cause my lady" He smirked to you, as you took a deep breath in.  
"Don't do it!" Jacob screamed before getting kneed in the face.  
"I'll come under two conditions" You glared to Starrick who raised an eyebrow.  
"You leave Jacob and Evie Frye alone" You glared to him, "And you let Henry go"  
"I shall accept, but" He smirked, pausing.  
"But?" You answered back.  
"You become mine" He smirked to you, the thought sent shivers up your spine.  
"Deal?" He smiled as he held his hand out, you looked down and shrugged free of his grip as you shook it.  
"Hey!" You yelled as guards shoved metal handcuffs on you.  
"Can't have you escaping" Starrick laughed as a guard jabbed his gun in your back, you looked back towards Jacob as you walked off, your heart breaking.  
"Jacob, don't be an idiot!" You yelled as the guards shoved you up the stairs, you heard a gun shot, your heart beat fast as you tired to turn around.  
"Going somewhere?" Starrick smirked noticing your frantic state.  
"What was that!" You snapped to him as you where shoved into a carriage the door locking behind you.  
"Nothing for you to worry about" Starrick smirked through the window as the horse and carriage set off.  
You stumbled to your feet looking to the side, your stood looking down the barrel of a gun a templar smirking behind it.  
"Good day miss" He smirked as he stood up, you slowly backed away falling down on a seat.  
"How about we have some fun" He smirked as you glared at him.  
"Sure" You smirked to him as you clicked the blade out of your boot, you slammed it upwards straight into the man privates as his screamed filled the carriage as he fell to his knees.  
"You sure are loud" You smirked as you kneaded him in the face as he fell to the floor, "Bloody chains" You hissed as you rattled them in front of you.  
"Stop the carr" The guard started as you wrapped the chains around his neck, his words turning into pants for air before his body went limp.  
You rolled your eyes as you pulled the chains away, you looked down his body seeing the gun by his side, you pulled it out with one hand and titled it towards the chain pointing it at you at the same time.  
"I hope to god this misses" You muttered leaning far away from where the gun was aiming, you pulled the trigger closing your eyes, you opened your eyes and felt hair fall to the floor.  
"Close" You sighed as you held your new cut hair by your ear, you stuffed the gun into your belt and grabbed to handles before jumping and smashing down the door, you jumped out looking up towards Starrick and a large amount of guards as they stood outside a large mansion.  
"Where you planning something?" Starrick smirked as you sighed getting up brushing yourself off.  
"He's dead!" A guard yelled as he looked into the carriage.  
"He asked for it" You sighed to Starrick who was smiling unsettlingly.  
"It's only one man" He smirked as he turned walking away, a guard pressing a gun to your back as you sighed following him, you walked down endless corridors until you came to a room, where the guards stripped your of your weapons and equipments.  
"This my quarters?" You glared to Starrick who smirked.  
"No my dear someone is already using this space" Starrick smiled, you felt your stomach turn as you looked through the bars at the top of the door.  
"Evie..." You whimpered as she was strapped to a table with knives next to her.  
"Let her go!" You exploded at Starrick who slapped you across the face, "You lied!" You glared turning back to him.  
"Welcome back to the real world" He laughed down to you, as you felt your eyes welling up.  
"Are you going to cry little girl?" He muttered glaring down at you, a small smirk on his face.  
"Let her go" You said calmly, slowly glaring up at Starrick who was now looking alert.  
"Why should I?" He hissed to you, you turned quickly smashing the gun out of the guards hands and aimed it at Starricks head.  
"Do you really think that's a good idea?" He smirked down to you, as you heard a scream from the other room.  
"Let her go!" You yelled, "You've got me!"  
"I guess that is true" Starrick smiled, "Let her go!" He shouted as you let out a sigh of relief.  
"I'll marry this one instead" He smirked to you, a small whimper escaped your mouth.  
"I won't marry you!" You snapped, as Evie was yelling at you to run as she was dragged out her room.  
"Oh but you will, unless you want to say goodbye to Mr Frye for good"  
"What do you mean?" You glared at him.  
"I mean, I'll blow up that train of his while he sleeps" He smirked.  
"You wouldn't" You glared at him as he smirked towards you, you slowly lowered the gun dropping it to the floor, you were suddenly flung into Evies room the door locking behind you.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, love" He smirked as the guards laughed along with him.  
You heard them walk away before you allowed a tear to escaped your eyes.  
"Damn it!" You snapped as you slammed your fist into the wall, and pulled it away looking at the dint.  
You backed away from the wall and walked towards where Evie was tied down, you looked down and fiddled with the belt.  
"Ow" You hissed as something spiked you, you looked around the room before you looked closer down at the belt, you noticed a small slit in it, you pushed out a small needle.  
You quickly searched the rest of the room finding small needles, you sighed as you layed them out on the bed.  
"Ok, so how does this help Evie?" You asked puzzled, then looked up to the light bulb which flicked off.  
"Helpful" You sighed then noticed a piece of paper under the sheets, you grabbed it unfolding it and muttered "A pin hole is all that's needed". You let our a sigh as you walked over to the metal bars and out into the corridor and noticing a picture, you were quickly drawn towards the eye, the centre of it was missing.  
"I have to get the needle thought that?" You muttered as you gripped a needle between your fingers, you backed away from the door and swung your arm letting the needle go, you sighed as it stuck above the painting.  
"The hell Evie!" You exploded as a guard looked your way, you gave a small smile before pacing up and down your room.  
"What does that even do" You sighed as you slumped against the door.  
You fell backwards as the door opened, you looked up seeing a woman smiling down to you.  
"Run, quickly" She muttered as she cried for guards, you grabbed the needle out of the painting and slammed it into the eye hoping something would happen but nothing did.  
"Get her!" Guards yelled as they stormed towards you, you turned on your heels running away from them, you skidded down another corridor and running straight into a room locking it behind you.  
You quickly looked around the room noticing it was a bathroom, you walked straight towards the window swinging it open then freezing as you looked down at the drop.  
"That's a no" You sighed as you shut it, you turned to the door as the guards banged on it.  
"God I hate my self for this" You sighed as you walked towards the door.  
"If I'm getting married tomorrow I require a bath, please send a towel, I would like to be clean for Starrick" You said calmly as the guards stopped banging on the door.  
"I have a towel for the lady" A woman smirked as your opened the door, you grabbed the towel nodding to her before locking the door.  
You ran the bath and got in washing yourself, you stayed in the bath for a while before climbing out and reaching for the towel, you looked down seeing a knife which had fallen out of it.  
"I owe her" You laughed as you threw your clothes on, tucking the sheathed knife into your bra, you opened the door and tensed seeing Starrick sat on a chair.  
"Hello my dear" He smiled as he stood up and walked towards you, "Would you like to come stay with me for tonight?"  
"I would sooner die" You glared to him as he let out a sigh.  
"Let me rephrase that," he sighed before pressing a gun against your head "You're staying with me tonight"  
"You have no idea how to treat a woman do you?" You smirked up to him.  
"Of course I do!" He snapped at you, as you smirked, "I just don't see you as a woman, more of a servant"  
"You're going to marry a servant, the great Starrick marrying a lowly servant" You laughed to him as he shot your foot you let out a large scream.  
"With me" He glared grabbing your wrist and dragging you down a corridor, leaving a trail of your blood.  
"Be ready tomorrow" He snapped as he threw you into a room and stormed off.  
You scrambled around the room trying to find something to patch your foot up with.  
"Miss?" A lady smiled handing you some bandages.  
"Why are you helping me?" You asked puzzled as the woman smiled locking the door.  
"I'm a rook" Your quickly looked up to her as she laughed slightly.  
"You're very smart to be a rook" You smirked as you stood up rolling your foot.  
"The needle, you wish to know what it does?" She smiled.  
"Oh the needle, oh yeah go on?" You smiled as you lay down on the bed.  
"It does something very important...which is..."  
You drifted off to sleep before she could finish, after all you needed your beauty sleep for your wedding tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating, been doing a lot of stuff, what you guys think about the plot twist :P, and as always hope you enjoyed it


	8. Wedding Bells

You woke up seeing a box on the side, you groaned as you stood up and walked over to it, you opened it and hissed as you saw a white grown.  
"Miss, I have a plan" The woman smirked as she walked in.  
"At least tell me your name" You sighed to her as she locked the door.  
"Rose" She smiled to you, as you nodded.  
"So what's the plan?" You asked as you threw the dress onto the bed.  
"Don't be you" She smiled as you looked shocked at her.  
"I didn't mean to offend you miss!" She blurted out as you laughed.  
"So I have to put that on then?" You sighed as she nodded, your rolled your eyes.  
It took a good 30 minutes for you to get the dress on, the corset was stupidly tight Starrick clearly thought assassins had no muscle to them.  
"You look lovely miss" She smiled to you as smiled, your smile grew bigger as she handed you the sheathed knife.  
"Use it, only when he's not looking" She smiled as you nodded as you slid it up the back of your corset.  
A loud knock came at the door, Rose looked at you, you nodded as she opened the door.  
"With us miss" Guard glared.  
"It's going to be such a magical day" You smiled through gritted teeth to Rose who laughed slightly.  
You followed the guards down the corridor and to the gardens your mouth dropped as you saw a stupid amount of guest and the decorated tables, you jumped as the music started up.  
A man in a suit stood next to you, you looked at him puzzled as he grabbed your arm linking it with his and dragging you down the aisle, you began to breath quickly as you edged closer and close to Starrick who was smiling at you.  
"Jacob..." You muttered as the man left you side, you stood next to Starrick.  
"You'll do in this state" He hissed to you.  
"You look like shit" You hissed to him.  
"Now love"  
"Don't call me love" You hissed to him, then noticed Rose who was shaking her head.  
"I'm sorry, do go on" You smiled towards the priest who nodded and began reading a passage.  
"Jacob hurry up..." You muttered under your breath.  
"If anyone has any reason why the two of these should not be married say now" The priest said.  
"Ok...cutting it close Jacob" You laughed nervously inside your head.  
"You may now kiss the bride to seal the marriage" The priest smiled, you looked up to Starrick who was glaring down to you, he leaned towards you, you panicked and faked a sneeze, he leant away.  
"Anyone got a tissue?" You asked covering your nose, as a man handed you a tissue, you blew your nose and looked up to Starrick who was disgusted.  
"Who's hat is this?" A guard said as he held a top hat, you let out a small sigh of relief while inside you were screaming with joy.  
"I have a reason why these two can't get married!" Jacob boomed as he ran down the aisle aiming a gun at Starrick.  
"You missed that part Jacob" You laughed slightly rolling your eyes.  
"Woah" You muttered as Starrick pulled you in front of him.  
"You shoot me, you shoot her" He glared at Jacob who took a step closer.  
Your eyes wandered around the guests faces then your smirked as you spotted Evie, you looked over to your left seeing Rose who was making a stabbing gesture.  
You nodded slightly as you looked towards Jacob, "Don't act like yourself" You muttered.  
"You going to kiss me?" You turned to Starrick who looked shocked.  
"(f/n)!" Jacob snapped as Starrick placed his hand on your face, you smirked up to him as you fiddled with the knife in your corset.  
"Welcome to the real world" You muttered into his ear, as you drew the knife stabbing it into his stomach, you quickly jumped back as the guests screamed and began to run along with the priest.  
"You bitch!" Starrick snapped at you as you smiled to him as Jacob stood next to you.  
You grabbed the gun off Jacob glaring at him, before he sighed.  
"I'm killing him" You glared to Starrick as you walked towards him placing the gun on his head, as Starrick looked up to you.  
"Goodbye" You muttered as your whole body tensed.  
"(f/n)!" Jacob screamed as you looked down to your stomach a red stain bled into the dress, you slowly fell to the side as Jacob caught you, you looked over from where the shot came from and saw Rose holding the gun.  
You watched as she walked towards you, Jacob got up as he fought her, you face scrunched up as you placed your hand over the wound. You're vision began to become hazy as you felt around for the gun you dropped.  
"Starrick, you bastard" You panted out as you shot the gun, a small noise escaped from Starrick before he fell to the floor.  
"Shit" You hissed as you dropped the gun.  
"Evie!, deal with her!" Jacob cried as he ran over to your side, you both began choking as Rose threw a smoke bomb at you and vanished.  
"Jacob..." You panted coughing as you placed your hand on his cheek, "I missed you"  
"Don't talk we need to treat that wound" Jacob snapped at you as he rummaged around his pocket.  
"Jacob, please kiss me....one last time" You smiled up to him as you arm fell down to your side as Jacob looked down at you shaking, tears rolling down his cheeks, he lent forward and kissed you softly on the lips.  
"You can't go love" Jacob cried as he leant his head on yours.  
"It's part of the job" You smirked to him, you vision now nearly gone.  
"Jacob, use this!" Henry yelled as your heard him running towards you.  
"That will kill her!" Evie yelled, you felt Jacob leave your side.  
"Give me that" Jacob snapped, you let out a gasp of air as something was pressed on the wounds.  
You vision instantly turned white, then into a gold, you began to hear voices they weren't familiar, they were telling you to leave, to join them, it seemed so warm and nice, it wouldn't be that bad would it...

 

You snapped awake, sitting up quickly and looked around, you were back in the factory, back in the hay.  
"They don't need you" A voice muttered, you looked around but nothing was there, the scene quickly melted away and you stood on the train.  
"Jacob!" You called as he sat on the chair fiddling with something, "Hey,...Answer me!" You snapped.  
"They can't hear you" The voice said once more.  
"Jacob, the rooks" Evie began and ducked as Jacob threw a vase at her.  
"What about the bloody Rooks, nothing matters" Jacob cried as Evie sighed standing up and walking over to him.  
"Forget her Jacob" Evie said placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm right here Jacob, god damn it!" You yelled as you went to touch him, a gold aura came around your hand as it went through him.  
"You're life has no meaning, give up" The voice said you stood shaking as Jacob stood up, he looked at you as you smiled.  
"I can't forget her Evie" Jacob sighed as he looked at you, you could feel your heart straining, as Jacob passed through you.  
"Let me go back" You cried as you fell to the floor, "Let me go back!" You screamed.  
"They don't need you, let me take your life, let us become one" The voice muttered over and over, as you began screaming.  
You broke down crying as the voice stopped, and you felt a hand on your shoulder, you slowly turned seeing a god like creature touching you, your whole body shook.  
"Please" You cried looking at her, "I'll find someone else"  
"But my dear" The god smiled as she held your chin in her hand, "You're the one I've been looking for"  
"I just want to be with Jacob" You cried as you looked the god in the eyes...that was a mistake you could feel your body going limp.  
"Resist it!" A voice broke through.  
"Huh?" You muttered as you pulled back, the god hissing.  
"Come back to me (f/n)!" Jacobs voice yelled.  
"Jacob" You muttered as you staggered to your feet, you glared at the god who glared back.  
"You think you can best me!" She exclaimed as you stood there saying nothing.  
"I won't give in" You glared at her as she looked shocked, "My life is not yours, now be gone"  
"You think it would be that easy!" She laughed as she walked towards you, grabbing you around the neck and lifting you up, "Your life is mine"  
"(f/n)!" Jacob screamed..  
"It's not your for the taking!" You snapped a golden light radiating from your body, the god stumbled backwards.  
You looked down to your palms which where now golden you smirked as you walked towards the god who was looking scared to say the least.  
"Be gone" You snapped as punched her in the gut as she fell to the floor, you placed your hand on her head, "And don't come back" You smirked as a gold pulse came from your hand.

 

"(f/n)...I'm so sorry" You heard Jacob crying into your chest as Evie and Henry hung their heads.  
"I was too late" He cried, you let out an exhale of air as Jacob stopped crying slowly lifting his head, as you sat up looking at him.  
"No...for once...you were on time" You smirked to him, "Ow Jacob!" You yelped as Jacob dived at you crushing you into a hug.  
"Jacob, be careful!" Evie snapped at Jacob who loosened his grip a bit.  
"I thought I lost you" He cried into your shoulder, as you lifted your hand slowly running your fingers through his hair, as he regained his composure hiding his face in your shoulder.  
"Evie, shall we" Henry coughed as he picked up the gold cloth with a knife.  
"Let's return it" Evie smiled as she walked off with Henry, Jacob slowly leant back his grip tight on your shoulders.  
"I'm so happy love" Jacob beamed at you as you smirked, "Whatever that thing was it saved you"  
"I guess you begin an idiot came in handy" You smirked to him as he laughed.  
"Let's get you out of that" Jacob sighed as he lifted your up holding you like a princess.  
"Hm" You muttered as you rested your head on Jacobs chest as he smiled, kissing the top of your head.  
You shut your eyes and fell asleep into Jacobs chest, the next thing you knew Jacob was undoing your corset.  
"And what are you doing?" You mumbled into the pillow as you lay on the front.  
"I didn't want to wake you love...so I" Jacob coughed as he backed away as you let out a laugh as you sat up.  
"Use a knife" You sighed, in a matter of seconds the corset fell off you, you took a big intake of air sighing, you looked over your shoulder and Jacob threw his jacket at you, you put it on wrapping it around yourself before getting up and looking at Jacob who was smirking.  
You moved the jacket showing your stomach, "Not even a scar" You muttered then laughed slightly as Jacob touched your stomach.  
"Ticklish are we love?" He smirked as he placed his other hand on your stomach and began to tickle you.  
"Stop, stop!" You cried laughing as Jacob laughed, you instantly turned red as Jacob grabbed your breasts you let out a moan.  
"Damn you" You hissed as you pulled away as Jacob smirked proudly.  
"You're so amazing love" He smirked as he wrapped his arms around your waist pulling you close to him.  
"Same...to you" You muttered into his chest which shook as he laughed.  
"Stand on my feet" Jacob smirked, you sighed smiling slightly as you placed both your feet on his.  
He slowly began waltzing around the room, swinging you about with him.  
"I won't step on your feet this way" He smirked as you laughed into his shoulder.  
"You know Jacob, for a fighter, you can dance" You smirked as Jacob laughed.  
"I'll take that as a compliment love" Jacob muttered as he picked you up by the waist and sat you on the edge of the bed, you looked at him puzzled as he looked down to you.  
"I thought I lost you today...so please" Jacob muttered, "Please don't leave my side again"  
"Jacob I thought we had been through this"  
"I will protect you but I also won't," He said over you, "I can't bear another man touching you, keeping you locked away from me, trying to hurt you I just can't" Jacob snapped as you looked at him shocked.  
"So please, I'm asking"  
"What are you...." You muttered as Jacob got down on one knee.  
"Stay by my side" Jacob smirked as he held a ring in his fingers.  
"Promise me one thing" You smirked to Jacob.  
"What is it?" He asked nervously.  
"That you will remain my idiot, until the day I die" You smirked as he laughed.  
"I promise" He muttered as he slid the ring onto your finger.  
"I love you Jacob" You smiled to him, as he scooped you up wrapping your legs around him.  
"I love you (f/n), even if you do run off" He smirked, as you leant in kissing him.  
"I won't run any more, I swear" You smiled, "And if I do"  
"You owe me something" Jacob smiled kissing you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, I dunno if I should carry this on or not let me know ur opinion in the comments, I will probs be starting a new story on this page too if u want to read more of my fanfic (It would be an honor if you did) anyways hope you enjoyed the series <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it leave opinions below, will be updating again soon


End file.
